Diffrent kind of love
by angel-lilly
Summary: LJ not quite tipical very weird at the beginning but once you get past it its great (at least i think so)
1. Early start Prologue

The prat and the lady.  
  
Lily Evans was special in her own kind of way. She was the only one that could resist the charms of the famous Marauder, namely James Potter.  
  
She was a petit young lady with auburn, waved hair and almond shaped eyes. Her eyes were the main part of her that the boys turned their head to for they were almond shaped beautiful startlingly green. You just don't see eyes like that often. She despised James. To her he was just an arrogant prat whose hobby was to annoy her although she had to admit that he was hot as fire.  
  
James had hazel eyes and a smile that froze the heart of most of the Hogwarts population (female of course). He was tall about a meter eighty. He was a quidditch star. The best chaser in years of Hogwarts. He (known as Prongs) and his friends Sirius Black (Padfoot), Remus Lupin (Moony) and Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) were known as the Marauders. School pranksters.  
  
Prologue:  
  
It all started at the Hogwarts train. All of them were in their second year. Lilly was a muggle born and she was totally annoyed by the idea of going on a train to Hogwarts in a compartment with Marauders. The boys were all pure bloods and didn't have a slightest problem with going with their dear Lilly flower. They knew about Lily and her slight (AN: Yeah right) annoyance to them. It was Sirius who thought about a small prank to cheer the Lilly flower up with his "great" idea of putting a dungbomb into each compartment.  
  
After a train ride with their noses stuck out of the window or fresh air they were sorted. All of them to Gryffindor When the fest was about to begin professor Dumbledore stood up to do his speech.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts all he new students as well as the older ones. I am to remind again that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounce and that our caretaker Filtch has added a few more things to his list. Now containing 467 items, which if you wish to see is hanging on our caretaker office doors." He was about to sit down when... "Ahh and the four boys as well as Miss Evans could you please report to my office after feast."  
  
Lily paled. It was her first day and she already was in trouble. And is it was all because of the boys. As known for redhead she as well had a short temper, but decided to keep it cool and don't make a scene in front of everyone.  
  
The feast was delicious she had never drunk suck good pumpkin juice. It all kept her away from what was coming. After the feast she reported herself to a very serious looking teacher. Her name was Minerva McGonagall. She was a tall elegant lady with her hair stiffly up in a bun.  
  
"Come Miss Evans I will accompany you the way to Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
She led Lily and The Marauders into a corridor that was filled with paintings. She stopped after a few turnings just in front of a gargoyle. Sugarqull she said and it move away. Behind it was a marble staircase. At the end of the staircase were green painted oak doors the doors cracked silently as they went inside. It was beautiful circular room with lots of painting although here most of the paintings were of old men. The previous headmasters Lily though.  
  
"Sit down, my children and tell me exactly what happened on the Hogwarts Express" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.  
  
"We went down to the last compartment and settled ourselves down quietly down as the train stared to move and then suddenly a stench of dungbombs was everywhere, Sir" – Sirius said with an innocent look in his eyes.  
  
"And you supposedly have nothing to do with it, Mr. Black?" – Dumbledore could not control the twinkle in his eyes  
  
"No Sir I had nothing to do with it but Pr-James might have had"  
  
"James..."  
  
"Yes, Sir James"  
  
"Me what me I did not do anything sir Sirius did it"  
  
"No!!! I had nothing to do with that"  
  
"Miss Evans what do you think?"  
  
"I think that both of them as well as Remus and Peter had something to do with it, Sir" Lily answered politely  
  
"And you, Miss Evans, have nothing to do with this "accident""  
  
"No sir I don't"  
  
"Ok Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew you just got yourselves a detention for a week. Mr. Filtch will be happy to take you under his supervision"  
  
"But..." Sirius mumbled for the first time he did not have anything to say. Weird.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sorry to interrupt but why are you believing our Lily flower here but not us the most trustworthy students in this school" Remus asked Dumbledore with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well I must say that due to your uhh creative history I would history I would have to say it is more likely for you not Miss Evans to do such things."  
  
"But maybe she had changer terribly over the summer" James said  
  
"Yeah maybe she has a ... brain damage due to which her personality changed completely and she became a prankster" Sirius added with puppy dog's eyes looking at Dumbledore  
  
"As likely as it sounds Mr. Black, I think that Miss Evans didn't have a brain damage accident during the summer" McGonagall spoke up "And you should probably go to your dorms now the password is Boggat. You should report to Mr. Filch tomorrow at six. Go now"  
  
From this day on the Marauders were angry at Lily for escaping the trouble.  
  
For the next few years Lilly as well as Remus became prefects. Marauders forgave Lilly for not getting trouble in their second year, maybe except James. He was still angry at her. Not actually about the second year but about the fact that she was a girl who could resist his charms and did not fall down to his knees. Lilly and Remus became close friends. Sirius was fun to be with but she wouldn't exactly call him a friend. Peter was ..., he was different she did not wanted to admit that but she was disgusted by him.  
  
She and James always fought together. Then something happened and it changed all the sense to them. Well at least to James. He realized that he was falling for Lilly, and he was falling hard. For Lilly it haven't changed he was still a prat except now he was asking her out to annoy her not swear at her. Maybe it was more pleasant but much more annoying to her taste.  
  
In their Fifth year she had compared him to a Snape (AN: Snape's worst memory). Snape was the slimes and greasiest student at Hogwarts. He was in Slytherin (AN: fithy old raged evil things not even humans). And most importantly James despised Snape. She also said that she would not go out with him even if she had a choice between him and a giant squid. He was shocked.  
  
Prologue End  
  
And for those who didn't read or don't remember- From the quill of J. K. Rowling:  
  
Snape's worst memory:  
  
(...) 'I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon." "You might," said Lupin darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here..." and he held out his book. But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all." "This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look at who it is..." Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit. "Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus." (AN: Snape)  
  
(...) "Leave him ALONE!" James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair. It was one of the girls form the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes – Harry's eyes. Harry's mother. "All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature. "Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of dislike. "What's he done to you?" "Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..." Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't nor did Lily. "You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bulling toerag, Potter. Leave him alone." "I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on ... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing of. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and a giant squid," said Lily. "Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "OI!"  
  
But too late; Snape had directed hid wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter. Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said,"Let him down!" "Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus totalus!" and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. "Take the curse of him then!" James signed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-course. "There you go," ha said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus - " "I don't need help from a filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother you in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." "Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, His want pointing threateningly at him. "I don't want you to make him apologize,"Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is." "What?" yelping James. "I'd NEVER cal you a --- you-know-what!" "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away. "Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back. (...)  
  
End Snape's Worst Memory 


	2. 1 Hogwarts Express and deep thoughts

Disclaimer: Thanks to all of you who have read and/or reviewed my story. I hope you like this chapter it is a bit different.  
  
Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express  
  
Lily was in her house packing her books and robes into her trunk. It was 10:20 and Lily was already panicking. Will there in times? If not how is she gone get to Hogwarts – Lily thought  
  
"Lily, come down the breakfast is I ready!" Mrs. Evans' voice rang through out the house.  
  
"Coming!" Lily answered still in thoughts. She ran down the stairs straight into the small kitchen where her mother was putting the plates.  
  
"Morning honey" Mrs. Evans greeted her daughter.  
  
"Morin' mom" Lily was sitting down the table trying to eat as fast as she can. She noticed that her mom was eating slowly with no hurry at all.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Why are you eating so slowly? We will be late. We have only 10 minutes left."  
  
"Oh... I forgot to tell you, this year we will go by floo powder."  
  
Lilly gave her an agreeing nod and went upstairs to get her trunk. While she was taking it out of her, which was quite difficult, she accidentally pushed the door opposite side.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE FREAK, HOW DEAR YOU ENTER MY BEDROOM I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR: NO FREAKS IN MY BEDROOM!!! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN YOUR FREAK SCHOOL NOW!!!!!!!" Her "dear" sister Petunia shouted.  
  
Lily just shook her head and took her trunk out of there.  
  
"It is not like I want my trunk to be there" Lily muttered under her breath.  
  
Lily took the trunk down. It was already 10.50. When her mom saw her she went into the fire place.  
  
"Station 9 and ¾" and she disappeared. (AN know that probably there are not fireplaces on the station but make it tat there was a room connected full of fireplaces and spot to appearate ok?) Lily did the same thing, but with a trunk.  
  
"OK mom I'll have to go now" Lily said "Go then and be careful" "I will be bye" "Bye"  
  
Lily was in her sixth year and her mom still gave her all be careful stuff. I wonder if it is ever going to stop. – she thought  
  
She headed for her train when suddenly she band into something. Or rather someone she did not wanted to see.  
  
"Ohh, Evans how was your summer?" James Potter asked with a mischievous grin. Still laying on the ground, half on top of her.  
  
"It was great until you came. I would be rather happy if you could get off me now" she hissed his replay.  
  
"Anything to make you happy," he answered back to her. He put out his hand to help her but she did not take it.  
  
"I can manage on my own thank you!" She was already controlling her anger.  
  
"Lily, there you are I was looking for you all over the station"  
  
"Ara" Lily shouted and have a bear hug to a girl with black, long hair. It was Arabella her best friend.  
  
"How come I don't get a hug" Asked James applying a sign of grief onto his face.  
  
"Cause you don't deserve one" Lily answered quickly.  
  
"Come on Ara let's put our trunks in and search for a compartment" she turned n her hill and walked with her trunk behind her in direction of the train. James followed them. They were struggling with their trunks when a voice behind them asked- "Need some help ladies?" "Ohh, yes please" Ara answered turning.  
  
It was Remus. He was a Marauder but he was "the sensible" one. He helped them out and walked back to the train.  
  
"If you don't find a suitable compartment our will be open!"  
  
"Thank you" Both of the girls shouted.  
  
Later on  
  
"Excuse me is this sit free?" Ara asked for like fiftieth time today. They were in the corridor of Hogwarts Express.  
  
"No sorry"- a third year Ravenclaw Tim answered  
  
Suddenly again from behind Remus's voice said: "Ours is still open for you girls"  
  
"Is James there?" Lily asked if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yup," Remus answered with an innocent look "Is that a problem?"  
  
"Yes, I won't sit nowhere near that prat" Lily said  
  
"Good luck in finding another compartment!" he shouted after them  
  
"Lily we should just go to Remus's compartment," Arabella said as the exited another full compartment, which was the second last. "Look if that compartment is full we will have to anyways"  
  
"I know and that's what worries me" Lily said as she knocked onto the door "Hi, is there any free sits left here?" she asked hopefully  
  
"No and get out of here mudblood" Malfloy a sixth year Slytherin answered  
  
Lily was about to say something as Arabella pulled her out of the compartment "You don't want to get in trouble on the first day don't you?" She asked and with out waiting for an answer she pulled her towards Marauders compartment.  
  
"Fine" was Lily's answer  
  
When they walked in boys stopped talking in an instant. James's face has a huge grin on and the other boys just smiled.  
  
"Nice to see you finally joined us ladies" Remus said  
  
They moved about a bit to make some more space. Arabella sat down next to Sirius. She had a secret crush on him and thought Lily did not know. Because of that Lily was left to sit opposite to her just next to James. Lily signed deeply as she sat down and James's grin became even bigger if it was possible.  
  
"My dear Lily you did not answer me." James started  
  
"Answer you to what?" Lilly snapped  
  
"To my question, Lily flower."  
  
"I won't ever so just erase it from your memory"  
  
"Good to know that you won't date me but I was rather thinking along Padfoots lines so how was your summer?" James said as Padfoot chuckled and Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ohh...." {She seemed confused or disappointed is that it? Maybe let's hope that it is} "It was ok" she answered  
  
Even later  
  
They all were walking into the great hall. In a group. Lily wanted to get out of there Potter was annoying the carp out of her as she said earlier to Ara. She was a bit worried. Dumbledore was supposed to announce to the school the prefects this year. Nobody knew. She wanted to be one but she never admitted that even to herself. Dumbledore stood up. His beard appeared to be even more long and white. It was amazing how such an old man could keep up so well.  
  
"Welcome all the new students and the old people too. This year many of you are waiting for the prefect annunciation but that will be at the end." Lily groaned at the time he said that. "Now," Dumbledore carried on "This id a reminder to all and especially few" he looked directly at the Marauders "older students that the forbidden forest is in fact ... forbidden. Mr. Filtch has a note here that yet another item was added to his list. And now the prefects for year four : Gryffindor (AN I am not sure when the prefects start but lets just assume that in 4th year) : Adriana Dun and Jack Positive ; Ravenclaw: Zenia Maya and Jasper Wong : Huplepuff : Cedric Idiot (AN: sorry but I hate a guy named Cedric no offence to anyone called that it is just one guy) "Lily listened patiently as more and more students were called out. All the new prefects stood up and were or confused or extremely happy. Finally it came to year six "Ravenclaw : Tania Vuvaski and Daniel Willson; Gryffindor Lily Evans" Lily wasn't listening anymore she just stood up. Her grin faded a bit when she saw who was the other prefect : James Potter. She sat down slowly. Ara was talking to her but she was not listening the words just floo in and out of her head. (AN did it ever happened to you I did to me it is so strange)  
  
She and Ara were walking to the common room. Ara was still talking and she still wasn't listening. How come he why not Remus? He is so much more responsible and organized. And she is gone have to work with that prat! It is gone be a miracle if they will finish something in time- she thought  
  
"Ara I am going upstairs" she told Ara. Ara was in the middle of telling something to her but right now she did not care. She needed to do some serious thinking.  
  
She went upstairs and collapsed onto her four posted bed. She closed the curtains around her. Then she noticed that there was a book that wasn't there before. It looked new coated in some kind of blue material. She opened it up. Are you shocked? There was written on the first page in a hand writing she did not recognize. Then the words just disappeared. Maybe I am so tired and confused that I have hallucinations she thought. She decided to go to sleep. She will think the things over tomorrow. With that thought on her mind she had fallen asleep.  
  
AN Sorry I know it is a bit short but I really couldn't think of anything else. Well hope you have a nice new year.  
  
Angel-Lilly 


	3. 2 The enchanted meadow

AN: Thanks again to all of you people who are reading this. This is gone be the best fanfiction you ever read and I am gone make sure it is. Just tell me what you like and what you don't so I won't be doing the same mistakes over and over again. Hope you like it. And am I taking things to slow or too fast?  
  
lily-james-addicted - Thanks I'll put some love hate thing in this chapter and I'll try to update a lot and more ok? Percy, Dee and Jo - Thank you thank you thank you *bows J.E.A.R.Potter - Hi Thank you too and about the name I always thought you spell Lilly like that but I'll change it don't worry  
  
Chapter 2: The enchanted garden  
  
Lily stumbled out of her four poster bed. Her hair in a mess. As she stood up she noticed that Ara already left for breakfast. She went to the bathroom washed and changed into school robes. She walked out and noticed the midnight blue notebook from yesterday as she was brushing her hair. She stopped and picked the notebook from her night table. It was very soft and silky to touch. She opened it and "Come on you are gone be late for breakfast" flashed across the page. She rubbed her eyes. Not the hallucinations again, I should get some more sleep. She thought. She picked up her school bag and shuffled the notebook into it. She ran all the way to the Great Hall realizing that she had only a few minutes to the classes to begin.  
  
She looked around but did not see Ara anywhere. The Marauders were sitting at the far end of the table. Flirting with some year five Huplepuffs. She sat as far as possible from them and started eating. Suddenly a pair of strong arm circled around her waist. Before she could say anything Potter said:  
  
"Morning Evans, Had a nice sleep?"  
  
"Get your hands off of me Potter!" She yelled throwing his hands of her waist. Now the whole of the Great Hall was facing them. Some of the Slytherins smirked.  
  
"Come on Prongs or we will be late" Sirius added.  
  
"I'll see you later Lily darling" James said to Lily.  
  
Lily just smirked and turned back to her food. Then with everyone else left the Great Hall wondering where Arabella was. She was so in thought she did not even notice when few of the Huplepuff girls followed her around the corner.  
  
"Hey carrot!!" the leading girl, Lydia (AN not offence it was the only name I could come up with) called. With two of her girlfriend like bodyguards behind her. Deana and Karen (AN again no offence please).  
  
"What do you want?" Was Lily's answer  
  
But then just in time James and Sirius appeared from the corner.  
  
"Is there any problem girls" Sirius asked with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"No not at all, we were just walking along." Said Lydia  
  
"Good." James said  
  
Then when the Huplepuff girls went off he came closer to Lily. "You don't want to mess with then" James said  
  
"Do you want to go to the charms class with you" Sirius asked in a brother kind of way.  
  
"No I think I can take care of myself that you" Lily snapped  
  
"Well don't go around asking for help later"  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Don't be so sure" whispered James Getting dangerously close to her.  
  
Their noses were now touching as well as their foreheads. Sirius seemed to disappear somewhere down the corridor. Suddenly James circled his strong arms around her tiny waist and pulled her behind. Into a tapestry of a knight in a shinning armor. There was batting of wing over her head and then something rough hit her head. She screamed. James pulled her towards him and clasped her mouth with his hand.  
  
"You want to get us caught or what?!" James hissed  
  
"What was that?" She asked with out waiting.  
  
"Maybe a bat or a spider" He answered casually "Lumos" He whispered getting his wand out as now it was pitch black.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We are going for a short trip."  
  
"Ok a short trip but, where to?" She was now getting more and more exited. Even a small smile twitched at the corner of her lips.  
  
"You will see." He replied  
  
"Are you always like that?"  
  
"Like what?" He asked a bit of shock could be seen in his eyes. The tunnel was getting steeper and steeper as they went on. At the same time it was getting colder.  
  
"Being so secretive."  
  
"Secretive . Me" Now the shock not only could be seen in his eyes but all over his face too.  
  
"Yeah you. Besides why can't you tell me where we are going?"  
  
"I want it to be a surprise." He said simply.  
  
"Well it better be good, I am ditching school for this" She answered quietly more to herself then to anyone else.  
  
'Don't worry it will be" James said as they were going up.  
  
They were walking in a peaceful silence for a while. Then great stone stairs appeared just in front of them. The stairs had two pillars on the sides each with carved Celtic looking symbols on them.  
  
"We are nearly there" James said as he saw that Lily was getting a bit tired.  
  
As they walked up the stairs torches of different colored fire appeared and then quickly disappeared.  
  
"Wow!" Lily said slowly when she saw the torches flash on the sides.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it? Sirius and I found it last year."  
  
"Yeah." Lily ran up the stairs. At the end of them there were huge green oak doors. Around the edges the same Celtic signs glistened in the now pitch dark staircase. Lily tried to push the doors open but they were closed firmly at the spot. James came up beside her and murmured something. The doors sprang open. With that they pushed Lily right into James's arms. And both of them have fallen onto the ground. James on top of Lily.  
  
Their gazes met. Lily admiring those warm hazel eyes. James just realizing that her eyes were a lot more beautiful then he thought. Lily suddenly broke the contact blushing a bit. Then the uncomfortable silence began. James's eyes were still looking at the spot were Lily's were just a second before.  
  
"umph.James?" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah Lily?" His eyes finally broke from the spot and searched her eyes but she turned away.  
  
"Could you please get off of me?" She said it more like an order then a question. James stood up quickly and outstretched his hand out towards Lily. She accepted it for the first time and stood up. James was shocked but very happy. Maybe there is a chance. - He thought - maybe she doesn't actually hate me. His grin became even wider.  
  
"Should we get going then?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
"Yup I think we should"  
  
They went through the doors. Lily gasped. Behind the doors was the most beautiful garden she ever saw. It wasn't like a muggle garden everything in rows and columns. At first great roses of ever color could be seen. Then realizing that with roses there were tulips and other flowers she couldn't possibly imagine. There was one in about a size of a big comfortable armchair. With pink and purple butterflies flaying above it. She completely forgot about the world. Nothing existed except the garden and her thoughts. She stared running around like a small child eager to see everything. Then she notice James but was so happy she didn't minded him or that she was skipping classes. She took the moment and came up to James.  
  
"Dance with me." She told him.  
  
"Here now there is no music" He was getting more and more shocked by each word. But he had no more time to argue Lily took his arms and placed them around her waist. Then she put her hand around his neck. James then still quite in a shock responded and stared dancing.  
  
They danced and danced until James pulled her down to the armchair flower with an excused that he was tired. It was warm and soft. She was now sitting in his lap. His arms around her. They were just sitting there in a peaceful silence. Which did not happen a lot. They were usually fighting and arguing about god knows what.  
  
"Lily I think we should get back" He said into her auburn hair.  
  
"Hmm." Lily mumbled in her sleep. James was amazed by the way she looked so peaceful when she slept. Her beautiful sparkling green eyes behind her eyelids. He put his head into her hair. It smelled like rosemary. He didn't want to go but they had to. They already miss charms and were half way through potions.  
  
"Hey Lily," He tugged her on her shoulder "Wake up"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Wake up Lily we got to go" She just smacked him in her sleep. He saw that she wouldn't wake up so he picked her up.  
  
He carried her all the way to common room. He wanted to carry her up the stairs but he knew that the stairs would turn to a slide. Besides they had to be quick if they wanted to escape rumors.  
  
Then Ara charged into the common room. She saw James with Lily in his arm and was a "bit" shocked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" she stopped for a quick breath "KIDNAPPING HER FOR WHOLE DAY AND NOT EVEN SAYING A WORD TO ME AND GO BACK WITH HER UNCONSCIOUS IN YOUR ARM"  
  
"I did not kidnapped her she is not unconscious"  
  
"THEN WHY IS SHE LIVELESS IN YOUR ARM" Now all the students who came back to common room for lunch were now taking all their attention to James. He put Lily down onto the couch and continued to argue with Ara.  
  
"She is just sleeping"  
  
"BUT WHY IS SHE IN YOUR ARMS?"  
  
"She had fallen asleep like that it is not my fault" he hissed loosing his temper.  
  
"WHY WAS SHE EVEN WITH YOU?"  
  
"OK I HAD ENOUGH SHE WENT WITH ME BECAUSE SHE WANTED OK? I BROUGHT HER BACK BECAUSE SHE HAD FALLEN ASLEEP WHAT SHOULD I DONE? HUH? LEFT HER THERE?"  
  
"No" Now Ara was saying in a small guilty voice. "Sorry I was just worrying about Lily that's all"  
  
"Well you know that I care for her more then my life. Why. why would I want to hurt her?" Was all James said and then he stormed out of the common room. Every one was looking after him. He and Lily and item?  
  
AN thanks everyone again. Let me know what you think. I am gone leave it like that for now and let me let you know that I will go to Thailand for 10 (great isn't it?) so there won't be any updates but I will write more after I come back ok? 


	4. 3 I think I just might

Disclaimer: This chapter will be shorter because as some (if you read the an at the bottom from last chapter) of you know I am leaving for holidays for 10 days. I hope you like it. I m planning to take a note book with me to Thailand so after the holidays I will just have to write everything up. There is gone be lots to read. I come back on 14 so next chapter should be about 16-17 ok. Well I won't talk rubbish anymore hope you like it - angel- lilly  
  
Chapter 3 Problems  
  
Lily woke up feeling a pain in her neck. She looked around. Why was she in the common room? Then everything came back to her. The tunnel, grand staircase, the garden and James. Where is he? She really needed to talk to him. Thank him. She did not remember walking back to the common room. James. She must have fallen asleep in the garden and he must have taken her to the common room. She looked at her wrist watch. It was 10'clock. Good it was Saturday. She stood up and went to take a shower then talk to James.  
  
When she came into her dorms everyone was asleep. She silently took clothes for change and creped into the showers. Went she went out everyone was still asleep. She went down to the deserted common room. She decided to go for an early breakfast. On the way she couldn't help smiling when she reminded herself of what happened yesterday.  
  
She entered the Great Hall and was surprised to see the four Marauders already sitting down. She decided to sit next to them today as she had nobody else she could sit next to. She began walking to the Gryffindor table when someone called her. She turned on her heel to see Daniel. The Ravenclaw prefect.  
  
"Hi Lily"  
  
"Hi Daniel what's up" She said with a smile still playing on her lips.  
  
"Could we talk?" She could see he was nervous  
  
"Yeah sure" Lily answered wondering what was he about. He took her hand and practically dragged her out.  
  
~~~~~~Over with the Marauders~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What the hell does he think he is doing?" James said with visible anger.  
  
"What," started Sirius but followed James's gaze to Lily who now was being dragged out of the Great Hall. "Ohh" James stood up but Remus grabbed him by his robes.  
  
"It will be better if you leave them alone" He said try to knock some sense into James.  
  
"Why for them to snog?"  
  
"No but it is her private life and you should know by now to respect it" "Fine"  
  
Was James being jealous? Maybe he really likes her? Remus thought and sheared a knowing gaze with Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back to Lily~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lily I was . I was wondering if you could go out with me?" He asked very quickly. Lilly was shocked. Really shocked. Her eyes became really wide.  
  
"I will understand if you say no" He said when he saw her reaction.  
  
"Listen we don't even know each other."  
  
"We could" He looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"I will. I will think about it ok? I will give you the answered tomorrow at the prefect meeting" She said talking about the first prefect meeting this year.  
  
"Ohhhh ok I will see you there then . I guess" He walked off quickly.  
  
She had a small thought about what just happened. Then snapped out and went back to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James saw Lily going back to the Great Hall. He run up to her.  
  
"Lily what's going on? Did he hurt you?" He looked at her and saw no sign for any type of hurt.  
  
"No a" The she just laughed. And walked over to a sit next to where James was sitting. He came back with confusion written all over his face. She turned to face Sirius.  
  
"What's with the girls huh? I haven't saw a new one this morning." She said  
  
"Ohh well rumors can do more damage that it is possible to imagine"  
  
"Ohh," Then she turned to James "And you James also bad or maybe worst huh?" She meant it as a joke but he took it the wrong way.  
  
"Well better then you, as far as I can see nobody ever asked you out" He snapped. The Marauders' and Lily's faces turn wide in shocked. Lily stood up. This is gone be bad was what Remus thought. And he was right.  
  
"If to you never going out means that nobody asked me you are so wrong."  
  
"Are you talking about me then because I seem to be the only one who even bothered to!" "IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THERE WERE MANY GUYS WHO UNLIKE YOU WEREN'T ARROGANT PRATS WITH HUGE AGOES." She started shouting  
  
"THEN WHY HAVE YOU NEVER WENT OUT WITH THEN HUH?"  
  
"I COULD IF I WANTED TOO UNLIKE YOU I HAVE BETTER WAY TO SPEND MY TIME THEN SHAGGING BLOND BIMBOES IN THE CUPBOARDS!"  
  
"I HAVE STOPPED THAT ABOUT THREE YEARS AGO IF YOU DID NOT SEE IT" Lily was speechless.  
  
"ANYWAYS I DON'T BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD EVER GET A DATE"  
  
"FINE LET'S DO IT A DOUBLE DATE YOU AND ME AND OUR DATES NEXT HOGSMEADE WEEKEND AT SIX"  
  
"FINE"  
  
"FINE"  
  
She stormed out of Great Hall. And he sat down to the table, his head in his hands. The Marauders were looking at him worryingly.  
  
"I fucked it all up didn't I?"  
  
"Yup you did Prongs mate" Padfoot said slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily's side~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she was not visible to the Great Hall she run crying at the same time. She zoomed through the common room into her dorms were Ara was brushing her hair.  
  
"What happened?" She looked at Lily who was now crying on her bed. She came to Lily and started patting her hair. Lily turned and outstretched her hands and grabbed Arabella into a bear hug.  
  
"Shhhhh. its ok, shhhhh"  
  
"Now tell me what happened." Lily stared to have hiccups.  
  
"We *hiccup* had another *hiccup* fight"  
  
"With who Lily? James?" Lily just nodded and started crying again. Even louder and harder if it is possible.  
  
"Ok tell me what happened" And Lily sat up still crying a bit sniffing and having hiccups some times and told Arabella the whole story. After she finished Arabella was shocked. James a romantic? Could it be? And maybe he really liked her.  
  
"But Lily I don't see a problem, why do you even care?" Arabella pointed out to Lily. Lily started to cry again and Ara's face became wide with shock.  
  
"Lily do you.," She had to my a gulp of her salvia "Do you like James?" Ara just looked at Lily.  
  
"Oh my god" she murmured more to herself. The Lily sat up.  
  
"I think . I think I just might love him" Now she broke down again.  
  
AN J.E.A.R.Potter- I will update after the holidays don't worry. After the trip I have two free weeks because of Chinese new year and some other stuff. 


	5. 4 The evil Mr Darvick

AN: Hi everyone nice to talk to you again I got about 70 pages of writing (on my note pad A4 and I have a pretty big hand writing so don't expect too much ok?). This is my first updates since my holidays started. Ok this may seem a bit strange but I didn't have and way to get to the internet in Thailand so I was writing it without really remembering all of what I wrote but I promise I'll correct everything on the way if you will see any mistakes just click review and tell me or email me at EvansLilly@hotmail.com. Too much talking I know. Now back to the story. Ladies and Gentlemen here I present you the next chapter of my story *applause* Thank you thank you all *bow*  
  
Chapter 4: Mr. Darvick  
  
Thee next morning after the girl's talk Lily woke up with very heavy eyelids (AN: you know what I mean right it is like mom give me five more minutes time but much worst) and a floo. She groaned and slumped back to bed. Arabella just came back from the shower. She still had her tower around her and right now was looking for her clothes.  
  
"Gosh Lils you look like shit" She said eyeing Lily suspiciously.  
  
"Well thank you" Lily answered her voice was rough and low but still you couldn't miss the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"You should go to Mr. Darvick" Arabella said followed by a short laugh. Mr. Darvick or Mr. D as they called him was a man in his forties who was the school nurse. He had, let's just say he had a soft spot for Lily. He always made her stay at least one or two days in the infarmy. He also was usually overly happy and kind to Lily but only her. He was making jokes that weren't funny at all and laughed at them but again only around Lily. Lily always tried to avoid the infarmy at all costs.  
  
"Do I have to?" she signed "Could I just stay in dorms and take a good care of myself?"  
  
"It's all fine with me but what will we tell the teachers?  
  
"We tell them the truth?" Lily answered hopefully.  
  
"What if they will ask for a note from Mr. D?"  
  
"Then we will get in trouble" She said as a statement. Arabella reached out to her school bag and grabbed their time table. Then she nodded and put the paper back to her school bag.  
  
"We got McGonagall first and you know that she always ask for the note"  
  
"Fine then I'll just have to go to all the lessons"  
  
"They will sent you back"  
  
"They wouldn't dare to" "James will be there and you don't want to look bad in front of him do you?"  
  
"Better him then Mr. Darvick"  
  
"If you say so." was Arabella's answer. And with that they headed to the great hall for breakfast. After they finished their usually breakfast routine, they went to the much feared by many people Transfiguration class. The moment Lily entered the class with Arabella behind her Prof. McGonagall spoke up.  
  
"Miss Evans!"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Why aren't you at the hospital wing?" Arabella and she were just setting themselves down.  
  
"I don't feel that bad it is just a little floo."Lily started her long explanation she and Arabella made up during the breakfast. Arabella couldn't resist sending her the see look.  
  
"Miss Evans go to the hospital wing now! And Mr. Potter would you kindly accompany her there and make sure she will stay there"  
  
"Sure Professor" He said with a foolish grin on his face. He stood up. Lily was shocked and looked at Arabella who just shrugged and gave her no-idea kind of look. James went up to Lily's table and tapped her at her shoulder as Lily was still in shock.  
  
"Let's go Lils"  
  
"Aright" Lily said still a bit shocked "I'll see you Ara, visit me Ok?" Arabella gave her a small nod and turned back to Professor McGonagall who was now explaining about some creature with one leg. James and Lily walked out in silence.  
  
"Why do you make it sound as it is the most horrid think that could ever happen to you?"  
  
"You will see it for yourself" Lily said grimily.  
  
"You know what you really too bad as in sick I mean not as not pretty. Your face is pale and your eyes and really watery".  
  
"Well thanks" she said her voice was full of sarcasm.  
  
"Can I ask you something Lily?"  
  
"No" He looked her in shock. This was not an answer he was expecting.  
  
"Just shoot" she said after a second  
  
"Why don't you like Mr. Darvick I mean sure he is snappy sometimes but except that he is a perfectly good man besides he will just give you some pepper up and you will be back to normal well after the steam goes away that is." He said jokingly. Lily laughed not really at what James said.  
  
"Wish it was that easy. You see Mr. D has a bit of problem on me. Anyways I can bet you that I am going to stay there for at least night.  
  
"Come on it is just a cold"  
  
"I know"  
  
"And you still want to bet?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You're on. Two galleons I would say"  
  
"Four sounds better"  
  
"Sure of yourself huh? Three!"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Then three it is" He said as the walked into the hospital wing. After a while (James was still waiting for "Evans") Mr. Darvick said  
  
"You will have to stay here for at least two nights here dear," Lily shot James I-won look. Lily was used to the way Mr. Darvick talked to her but right now her anger rose she was no one's dear and probably will not be for long. And that how she wanted it to stay. For James it wasn't easier. He had a hard time controlling his anger especially now that a man in his forties (!) called his Lily dear. He was trying to cover up his expressing but judging by the expression on Mr. Darvick's face he wasn't doing it too well. Lily wanted an explanation and she wanted it now! She calmed down a bit and then tried to argue.  
  
"But Mr. Darvick it is just a little cold. Can't you just give me some pepper up solution? Please?" She was near shooting off his head right now.  
  
"Now, now Lily you have a rare but very infectious disease called samarphobia. You should change into some pajamas" He conjured a pair with pink hearts with it. It was just getting more and more on Lily's nerves. "I will also give you some sleeping drought and I will cancel most of if not all the visiting hours to isolate you. We don't want to get all the people in school infected don't we? Now Mr. Potter I will write a note to Professor McGonagall. Lily dear go and change and I will be back shortly." With that he went off.  
  
"Can he get more irritating?" Lily whispered.  
  
"So this is the kind of problem he has on you. He likes you. God he is forty. See I have to fight for you everywhere."  
  
"You still owe me three galleons Potter" She said from behind the curtains.  
  
"Anything for you Lily" He paused as if he wanted to think of what to say but he actually he wanted just to make that impression "Did you find a date for the Hogsmeade weekend?"  
  
"Not yet. But I am working on it"  
  
"Right" He said with a smirk marking his face. Lily gave him the Avada kedavra look but then he was unfortunately saved by Mr. Darvick  
  
"Lay down Lily you should rest" He said his voice filled with suck sweetness it made lily sick.  
  
"What are you still doing here Potter?" His voice turned harsh and rough and also very cold. The James made a mistake of reminding him about the note to professor McGonagall. He trashed the note into James' hands and pointed to the door.  
  
"Time to go you don't want to be late for the rest of your lessons do you?" he said his voice was somewhat kinder.  
  
"Yes sir" James said politely. He went off giving Lily I-really-do-pity-you- look and his famous merry wink and finally walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
AN Hey guys sorry it is so short I will write more just let me get some sleep ok. Anyways read&review and everything is gone be alright. Haha just joking but do review sometimes I need to know what to change and what to leave the same. Ok I end your endless misery of reading my rubbish so see you next time (well more like write to you next time but I didn't want to change to the phrase) now I an siriusly ending haha bye goodnight everyone *yown* 


	6. 5 The nightly visit

AN Hell-o everyone. Thanks all reviewers to the old and to the new. I just came back (I had an operation) so well I feel like I am drunk and well sorry but anyway I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Only-hehe: When I said that he had to fight for her with everyone I meant Mr. Darvick I know it is sick but then I had to have some twist didn't I? And thanks  
  
M*andy, luvin yah: It might be hard or might not we will see haha  
  
Stasiamez: Hi I will check everything I do twice now. Don't worry I'll make everything to please you. *bow*  
  
Merrin-Devil-Duck: Thank you thank you but then again I needed a crazy twist.  
  
Chapter 5 The nightly visit.  
  
Over the first two days in the hospital wing nothing much happened. Lily had to rest a lot and she complained about the hospital wing's food constantly. Mr. Darvick had "annoyed the crap out of her" as she said to Arabella and Ela. Mr. Darvick changed the visiting hours to one per day. Then in the night he always stared at her with this weird expression on his face. He gave her a new pill each second and always came there to chat. As if he had nothing better to do.  
  
On the first day Arabella and Ela came down to show her all the homework and school work she had to catch up on. Then after the girls Daniel came by for his answer because Lily couldn't give it to him on the prefect meeting as she was in the hospital wing at that time. Lily decided to invite him to the double date. And he agreed. He looked very happy. He stayed with Lily until the end of the visiting hours. They talked it was really entertaining.  
  
One the second day everything was pretty much the same. The only bright spot on the horizon was the visitors' hours. Daniel came by. Both of them couldn't wait till the Hogsmeade weekend. Mr. Darvick was still as annoying. She had more and more homework to catch up on. She tried doing it but then every time she had stared something Mr. Darvick came by to tell her to stop.  
  
"You should rest Lily and you can finish the work later. I am sure the teacher won't mind that much." Lily laughed silently. Yea right McGonagall is going to give her a special break.- she thought - it was impossible. McGonagall was the strictest teacher who would probably understand but she would not give her anything for that. She would demand her homework from her as well as from everyone else. Or Professor Drunken the potion master who always favored Slytherins and loathed Gryffingors. She even tried to do the homework during late night but only to find Mr. Darvick staring at her with his weird expression.  
  
There were some times she managed to do something. It happened in the middle of the night. She was just finishing her herb biology essay when she heard muffled laughs. She looked around. She didn't see a thing. As now it was her third night in the hospital wing she was getting a bit (lightly said) paranoid about Mr. Darvick and the hospital wing's food. Mr. Darvick usually added some medicine to it which made it taste bitter. She hated it. He also confiscated all the food people brought to hr in the visiting hours. He was just plainly evil. She heard the laughs again. Maybe it is just my imagination. - She thought. The laughs again! But this time there were but nearer to her bed. Again. She heard them like they were in an outstretch of her hand. She was getting a bit scared now. Then something urged her. She outstretched her hand. Her hand clasped on some soft silk material. It seemed to be transparent. She pulled the material towards her. A faint Oo was heard.  
  
What she saw took her by shock. Two of the Marauders were just standing there Sirius Black and of course James Potter. James had a confused look on his face. Apparently he was the one who made the Oo sound. Sirius was grinning widely.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't go near the bed!!!" James said with a sigh.  
  
"Too late now mate just act cool" Sirius answered. They acted as if Lily was not there. This was beginning to annoy her.  
  
"I noticed that." They turned around to face Lily properly and waited for her reaction. To tell the truth they were a bit scared. Lily was known for her short temper and her dangerous actions. But then nothing happened. They looked at her. Her face was wide in shock. It was kind of amusing to them but they tried not to smile. This might ruin everything.  
  
"Er." Lily said. She wasn't entirely sure what to say. She was speechless. It wasn't often you could find Lily in such a state.  
  
"We brought some food?" Sirius said hopefully trying not to get her angry. They also knew, being in the Quidditch team, that the food in the hospital wing was disgusting. They always had one of them bringing food to them. Or they were slipping out of the hospital wing to the kitchens, but that was rarely as Mr. Darvick usually liked to keep a close look on them.  
  
"Great food! Where is it?" She asked greedily. She hadn't proper food in days. This was so nice of them - she thought. She slapped herself for that thought. They nice yeah right.  
  
"Here" They said happily seeing that Lily didn't have killing them on her mind right now. They passed her a whole jar of pumpkin juice and their full pockets of sweets went to her. Her mouth was watering just at the sight of that much good tasty food. She reached for it greedily. Right now she didn't really care about manners and all the other stuff. She stuffed everything in her mouth.  
  
"Thanks by the way" She said her mouth was filled with food. It was disgusting. Well at least they thought that.  
  
"You want some?" She asked politely. Now her mouth was nice and empty. She threw a hand full of sweets in colored pickings towards them.  
  
They didn't say anything they just started eating. After all the food was finished Sirius was the firs one to speak up.  
  
"Enjoying your stay here?"  
  
"We saw that Mr. Darvick cut all the visiting hours to one per day" James added not really looking to Lily.  
  
"He is weird. He came her yesterday day at night" Both of the boys looked at themselves horrified. "And stared at me for no reason with this weird expression on his face" James let out a sigh of relive and Sirius had a weird look on his face.  
  
"He is weird" Sirius concluded  
  
"Yeah."James said he seemed to be a bit distanced. He was looking at Lily as if he was trying to fins something there.  
  
"Anyway guys what are you doing her?" Lily's prefect self started to show itself. The boys were dreading this moment.  
  
"We." James started but Sirius finished for him.  
  
"We just thought we came by. Bring up some food and cheer you up a bit." Sirius lied quickly. To both of them it was obvious why they came here. James dragged him in here. All James wanted was to look at her. But then Padfoot told him that he needed a reason and bringing food seemed good enough. Then. When James heard Sirius' lie he blushed into a deep scarlet and turned away so he wasn't facing Lily.  
  
Lily looked at James. Was it possible that James hated her so much that Sirius had to drag him here? - She thought. Lily putted that thought away from her. Sirius was talking about something but Lily wasn't really listening. She nodded from time to time to make it look like she was listening.  
  
Suddenly Sirius laughed. It was neither a shock to Lily nor James. They didn't even notice that. They just kept staring at each other. Sirius looked at James then at Lily. An expression of understanding passed his face. He chuckled a bit. At that both of them started to listen to him. He let out another chuckle which he covered by a cough. He stood up.  
  
"Ok, I will leave you two love birds to it" He made am move towards the doors a small smile played on his lips.  
  
"I better go too see ya Lils" He said standing up and going after Sirius.  
  
"See ya guys and thanks for the food it really saved me" She shouted after them. It was nice with them in here. She was still a bit confused about James though. He pushed that thought away.  
  
Her eyes went down. The cloak. She had it. She wanted to run after them. She stood up took her white robe to cover herself and went off. An I not too short I am sorry but it just felt like finishing it there, sorry again and good night everyone. 


	7. 6 The continuation of the nightly visit

An: Hello everyone and good morning. This chapter will be more like a continuation of the last one so you might want to catch up on that on.  
  
{Erin}J.E.A.R.Potter - I know what you mean but they people say love is blind don't they anyway thanks a lot.  
  
Manny2003 - Thanks again and this is the fastest I could do it.  
  
M*andy, luvin yah - Originally I didn't write about James and Sirius going back to the dormitories but I might change that. Thanks  
  
The ending of the previous chapter  
  
Her eyes went down. The cloak. She had it. She wanted to run after them. She stood up took her white robe to cover herself and went off.  
  
Chapter 6: The continuation of the nightly visit  
  
Lily cursed herself for not taking the slippers. The stone floor was as cold as ice. She looked around. Where could they have gone? Maybe the dorms but then they might be with some girls couldn't they? They always do that. Gosh I hope that all this running and freezing my feet is worth it. - She thought. She decided to go t the dorms first to check there. She turned left to the staircase. But she quickly ran the other direction. Mr. Filtch was walking with the lampion on a stick checking for students out of bed. How could she be so stupid to forget him! She decoded she would go for the prefects common room. Maybe because of the hiding they would hide there.  
  
She raced to the small staircase at the end of the corridor. She run up two floors then turned right but soon she raced back seeing Professor McGonagall herself. How did the guys do it? She wondered. She was running towards the potion class. Everything seemed safe enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ To James and Sirius~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost two minutes after they left the hospital wing Sirius spoke up.  
  
"Shit we forgot our cloak" He seemed pretty angry. James just smiled. Then Sirius continued. "Why are you smiling it is infact a bad thing we for got it, how are we gone get back?"  
  
"Leaving it there is just another excuse for seeing her. Maybe even in the night and then charmed by the sexiest guy in the universe," Sirius chuckled at the last words "she will go out with me" (AN Did I say James had a humongous ago? Well if not he has) James finished dreamily.  
  
"Hey James listen we got go back there, now!)"  
  
"You can't." James answered matter-of-factly (an sorry for interrupting again but don't tell me it is wrong because J. K. Rowling wrote that two I checked that)  
  
"And why is that?" Sirius snapped  
  
"Here look" James said pointing at the piece of parchment in his hands. "See, The head girl is just in front of the hospital wing"  
  
"Hey James listen with you being the sexiest guy in the universe could you just go and flirt a bit so I could sneak into the hospital wing?"  
  
"Hey Sirius listen with me being the sexiest guy in the universe no I could not just go and flirt with the head girl so you could sneak into the hospital wing."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Firstly Lily might be watching, secondly she is the head girl Sirius and she will get us in huge trouble. She will probably tell McGonagall that we were planning a prank on Lily or something"  
  
Suddenly both of them were knocked down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~To Lily ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She was running as fast as she could but it didn't help her much. Mrs. Norris was on the feet. Then she saw Mr. Filtch turning into her corridor. Everything was like in a slow motion. She turned around.  
  
"Stop right there young lad, I am gone get you anyways so why not just give up. You would save some energy" He shouted.  
  
Her eyes fell upon a dark corridor just to her right. She quickly turned looking over her shoulder to see where Filtch was. Just then she bumped into something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To the famous Marauders~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch" came a squashed voice belonging to Sirius Black.  
  
"Padfoot you there?" James asked with the same kind of voice.  
  
"Yeah" came Sirius' answer. Lily did waste ay time she stood up.  
  
"Hurry up guys Filtch is on my feet!" She practical shouted to them. When the boys heard that they immediately jumped up.  
  
"Why did you tell us before anyway do you have the cloak?"  
  
"Yup. Here." She gave it to them. Sirius looked at James who was now staring at Lily like she was some kind of a miracle not a girl bringing trouble.  
  
"Come closer." Sirius said "Quickly" he added as Lily didn't move. He threw the cloak around them. James seemed really happy.  
  
"So Lily how is life?" he asked.  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Terrible"  
  
"Shhh guys or we are gone get caught" They run to a portrait of a lady in waiting.  
  
"Pink flowers" James said seeing that Sirius couldn't remember that one. He looked at Lily who didn't seem to be impressed at all. Now that was unfair. - He thought. They entered a circular room that had about a dozen of doors.  
  
"Which one?" Lily asked hopelessly.  
  
"The purple one." Sirius answered. They tried to open the purple doors but they remained closed.  
  
"Isn't there a password or something"  
  
"James?" Sirius asked  
  
"Nope last time I was here was in the third year I don't remember"  
  
"Sirius please tell me you know how to get out of here!"  
  
"Sorry Lily. The last time I was here with James."  
  
"Why did I even go after you two?" She asked more to herself then to the boys.  
  
"Because you couldn't resist out charm?" James gave it a shot. His ago was reviling itself once more today. Lily furred. She threw the cloak off herself and sat down on the beautifully pattered carpet. The boys looked at each other and did the exact same thing.  
  
"So guys do you always fall into traps like this?" Lily stared a conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few hours later near the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why don't we try other doors?" Lily asked standing up.  
  
"Lily it is not a good idea" James said.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because we never used the other doors we don't know what might be behind them." Sirius said simply.  
  
"Ohh I see the famous Marauders are scared' she tried teasing them.  
  
"I am not in a mood for an adventure right now Lily so give up." Sirius said standing up.  
  
"We could try the purple doors again" James came up with that idea.  
  
"All right let's try" James stood up. The three of them went up to the doors. The looked at each other then Sirius stepped forward and presses the door knob. It gave in with out even a small budge! They looked at each other again their gazes were filled with happiness.  
  
"The doors couldn't see us because we were wearing the cloak." Lily spoke up. The boys just nodded. James went to the center of the room and took his cloak.  
  
"Let's go people" He said and he went through the door. Sirius went after him and Lily at the end. They went out just in front of the Transfiguration class but that was not the worst. Professor McGonagall was just walking out of it. She didn't see them at first then she looked around.  
  
"Black, Potter and Evans?" She was more then shocked at the last one. Sirius and James were smiling widely but Lily put her head down in guilt. Professor McGonagall looked again.  
  
"Miss Evans?"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Did does two boys made you wonder around the school at night?" To Sirius it was simple she was going to turn all the trouble to them and she will be McGonagall's perfect prefect. James hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't blame them. After all she was guilty too. And it wasn't their fault the doors choose to transport them here. Both the boys waited patiently for Lily's answer. Was she going to betray them and become the official Marauders enemy or is she going to become their partner in crime? It was quite hard to decide right now.  
  
"No professor I came on my own." She said quietly her voice was full of guilt. Professor McGonagall was more then shocked she was terrified. She didn't expect much more of those two boys but Lily Evans? It was impossible. She must have spent too much time with them. And they are such a bad influence - She thought. Both they boys found the expression on her face as a quite an amusing one. They both found it hard not to laugh.  
  
"Well then all three will report yourselves tomorrow at six at Mr. Filtch office." She said quite sternly her voice however was still in quite a shock.  
  
"Now go on to your dormitories and you Miss Evans to the hospital wing"  
  
"Yes professor" Lily said guiltily  
  
"Sure Prof." Both the boys said. Professor McGonagall turned her head back and forth in disapproved way. McGonagall went off.  
  
"I am never going with you again." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Lily it is just a detention" James said.  
  
"Just a detention to you I got a reputation to hold up you know"  
  
"To who the teachers?" Sirius joked. James couldn't help to laugh a bit. Lily frowned and stormed off.  
  
"Guess she didn't like out little adventure."  
  
"Yeah Guess so" Both of them walked off in the direction of the dorms.  
  
AN Hope you liked it. It was a bit longer then the previous one. Next one will be up shortly. I am not saying good night because I wrote this in the morning so good morning everyone R&R.  
  
Angle-lilly 


	8. 7 Just a joke

An Hello everyone what's up? Well I decided that I won't follow what I wrote on my trip mainly because I wanted to change so many things it just doesn't make sense any more. Ok so thanks everyone R&R  
  
M*andy, luvin yah - Thanks again. You have been a great help.  
  
Grrrrrrrrrrr - I will change everything and I will try to correct it the best I can. English is not my first language so it is kind of hard but I will try. And if you would write your really name underneath that kind of note nobody will kill you. I don't bite you know. Haha well thanks a lot.  
  
Chapter 7: just a joke  
  
Lily woke up feeling more tired then ever. Arabella woke her up. She stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom. Lily enjoyed the warm water flowing around her body. She needed that sort of thing right now. She dried herself with a fluffy towel. She used the drying charm on her hair. She collected her books from all around the room. She called Arabella who was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Then both of them set off to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
They sat at their usual place at the Gryffindor table. They took a look around for Ela but couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"Hey Lils look the weird Ravenclaw is flirting with Sirius" Arabella's voice was full of disgust.  
  
"Is it Alicia again?"  
  
"Yeah." Arabella looked away. "Anyway I am over Sirius now!" She announced  
  
"Is that so?" Came a voice from behind the girls. Both of them turned to see who it was.  
  
"God you scared me Ela"  
  
"Us" Arabella cut in. Ela just laughed.  
  
"You know that Ally is really nice. She is also pretty funny for a Ravenclaw"  
  
"So anyways who is it now dear Arabella?" Lily asked looking at Ara with a disbelieving look.  
  
"Who do you think?" She wanted them guess.  
  
"Amos Diggory" Ela joked. All of them laughed merrily. People started standing up and walking off to classes. Arabella checked her watch. They had five more minutes for the lessons to begin.  
  
"We better get going ladies" Arabella said and the same time she was standing up from her sit. Then Lily and Ela stood up. They headed off to classes. Their first lesson was the History of Magic. Lily was planning to catch up on some sleep in there. They walked into the class. Every one seemed to drift off instantly. Lily followed the mood. Suddenly something hit Arabella at the back of her head. She turned around. Lily and Ela were fast asleep like most of the class. She turned her head back and saw James Potter grinning at her and pointing to the piece of parchment that was thrown onto her head. She opened it up. It was a note.  
  
Did Lily find a date yet? J.P.  
  
Arabella started wondering. A date for what? The Hogsmeade weekend? She was supposed to come with them. She wrote back to James.  
  
A date for what? Ara  
  
For the bet. Did she tell you about it? J.P.  
  
No. She didn't tell me about a bet. Are you just making fun of me? Ara  
  
Me! A joke of you?! Never. Well we have a bet. A stupid one in fact. J.P.  
  
Let's talk after class ok? Lily is waking up. Ara  
  
Ok. Eight the library J.P.  
  
You know where the library is?! Wow Ara  
  
Ha Ha Ha I am not that stupid you know J.P.  
  
But he didn't get a reply because Lily started talking to Arabella.  
  
"Hey Lils you want to go to the library after classes to study for the N. E. T. W. s?" Arabella whispered to Lily.  
  
"Sorry I can't" Lily seemed really sorry  
  
"Why"  
  
"I. I got to met McGonagall" She lied quickly. She didn't really want to tell Arabella about the visit that the boys paid her yesterday. Well today. It was after midnight after all. Arabella knew that Lily was lying but did not want to press that too hard. She will probably get it off James anyway.  
  
"Ohh ok"  
  
"And today's homework will be five feet essay on the troll rebels in 15th centaury." Mr. Binns (AN: he was alive then ok) carried on in the same old boring voice. He picked up his books and went out. People all around the class started waking up. James went pass the girls and winked to Arabella. She blushed as Lily shook her head. Arabella was not really used to boys flirting with her all the time. They woke Ela up. Lily went to the Arthmacy class and Ela and Ara went to Divination. They said bye to each other and promised to meet at lunch.  
  
The whole day just seemed to fly right by them, the next thing they know they are on their way into the Great Hall. Lily had two hour to the detention and she also had to catch a date for the Hogsmeade weekend. There were a few people boys she wanted to ask. First was Daniel but then she thought of him more as friend so it was more like a security barrier. Then was Thomas he was in her Arthmacy class. He seemed very nice. He played Quidditch on Ravenclaw team. Then the last one was Martin. Martin was very handsome guy who she didn't really know. She decided she will ask Thomas first. He was just what she needed to get James jealous and angry.  
  
"Ela what do you think of Thomas?"  
  
"Which Thomas? The Gryffindor or the cute guy in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?"  
  
"The second Thomas"  
  
"Great. Do you want to ask him out or something?"  
  
"I was thinking of the Hogsmeade weekend"  
  
"Go for it"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I am sure" Ela seemed very confident.  
  
"What do you think?" Lily asked Arabella  
  
"You want to be serious with him?" Arabella knew that Lily liked James.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"I would," She thought for a minute. The girls waited patiently for an answer. "Go for it!" She said. The girls were happy. Although this was not what she wanted to say. She likes James as friends of course and it was kind of sad for her. This guy had done everything for Lily and she just throws it all away.  
  
"Her he goes" Ela half said half giggles it out.  
  
"Should I?" Ela didn't say anything she just pushed Lily in a bit.  
  
"Fine. I'm going" lily couldn't keep that smile of her face.  
  
"Hey Thomas" She waved for him to come down to the girls.  
  
"Hi" His voice was low and rough.  
  
"Hi" Lily answered "I was wondering if you are doing anything for this Hogsmeade weekend?" She fired straight forward. He seemed shocked for a minute. Then he came to his senses.  
  
"No but if you are not doing anything you might be quite busy" He said teasing smile played on his lips.  
  
"Are you asking me out Thomas?"  
  
"Yeah I think I am." He answered. He seemed to be very confident about this.  
  
"Are you waiting for an answer?" The girls who were listening to them giggled. He acted as if he didn't even hear that.  
  
"Yes I am and I am getting quite impatient and nervous with every breath you take" he was flirting with her.  
  
"Should I make him a bit more nervous girls?" she asked the girls not breaking the eyes contacts she just stare with Thomas.  
  
"I would end his misery now Lils" Arabella answered truthfully  
  
"No give him a moment let him suffer a bit" She giggled.  
  
"My answer," Lily paused for a minute to take a breath "Is yes"  
  
"Great I will meet you on Saturday at ten in the Great Hall then?"  
  
"Yeah, do you want to eat with us?" Lily asked her voice was dripping with sweetness. It made Arabella sick.  
  
"Sure Lils" Thomas took a seat between Lily and Arabella of which she wasn't really pleased. When they finished their meal Lily stood up and said bye to everyone. She had her detention now and she didn't really want to get late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~James, Jay, Jamie what ever you call that guy```````````````````````````````````  
  
James entered the Great hall few seconds before Lily did. His anger rose in him the minute he saw lily talking to a boy. It fell over the edge when they were flirting. Sirius had to stop him from going there and beating the guy up. He wasn't sure why but he had a thought that Lily was doing it to get him jealous. He knew it was stupid. Why on earth would Lily like to make him jealous? First she would have to like him. She made sure he knew that she didn't like him. She hated him. And he loved her for it. Now he was much angrier with himself for letting this happen. He still wanted to beat Thomas up. Remus talked to him about leaving Lily's private life alone. James wasn't really listening to him. How could it be her private life if she shears it with the whole school? He looked at his watch. He had to go. He had to go for his detention. He saw her leaving. He counted to twenty. He really didn't want to deal with her now. And if he wasn't so stupid this would have never happen. She might have still hated him but she wouldn't flirt with Thomas. Or would she? Maybe she really liked him? Maybe he just started it? It would probably start someday. And with those thoughts he went down to the Fitch's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily, Lils, Lily flower ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lily was walking to Mr. Fitch's office.  
  
"Here you are you will be cleaning the trophy room" He said to her. James and Sirius still weren't there. She went to the trophy room to find James and Sirius already there.  
  
"Why Hello Lily nice of you to join us" Sirius greeted her. James looked pissed and was unusually quiet. No kissed or hugs. Nothing. It shocked her a great deal. They began working. Their job was the most boring work you could find. And they couldn't even use magic.  
  
"I saw you being cozy with that Peterson guy" Sirius announced referring to Thomas.  
  
"His name is Thomas you know"  
  
"Oh really did you know he is in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?  
  
"Yes I do know that but I am sure that you know that I wouldn't ever support Ravenclaw in Quidditch even if our team is so ." She made a swishy movement with her hands.  
  
"What's wrong with our team?" James spoke up for the very first time.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with the team. it is more the people in the team"  
  
"So what's wrong with them" James was getting angry and annoyed. Sirius shoot him a warning look. It won't be good if he lost his temper now.  
  
"It is just that they are not so .presentable"  
  
"Oh is that so" James was far more then just irritated right now.  
  
"Are you saying I am not hansom enough to be in the team?" Sirius joked. He was trying to ease the tension between the pair. Lily laughed but James stayed hard as stone.  
  
"It is not the looks but the skills that matter" James hissed.  
  
"Oahh James chill. It was just a joke." Sirius said. He was surprised at James seriousness.  
  
"Was it a joke like the one with Lily and the Peterson slut flirting with each other?" James snapped. Lily was speechless. But at least I got him to be jealous. She thought.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a joke James" She said quietly. She wasn't sure why she was saying it. She just felt like it needed to be said.  
  
"Lily! Why do you hate me?" He asked. He was hopeless. When she said those words he knew they were true. But why? Was he too annoying to her? Probably yes. Maybe if they could start all over it would be different. It had to be. Sirius stayed quiet. He decided it was better to stay out of this conversation. James was waiting patiently. Lily put her head down in guilt.  
  
"I don't hate you James, I never did"  
  
"But then why did you kept saying that over and over again to me."  
  
"Because," it was hard to say it out. "I hate myself for not hating you James. I wanted to hate you with everything I had. I figured out that if I kept saying that to myself then I would believe in that. I wanted to tell myself that you're just another arrogant guy with an ago bigger than his whole body and that you didn't matter to me. I failed. I had fallen for you harder then I ever thought I could fall for anyone" She stopped. Then she blushed and stormed out just realizing what she had said. James went after her. Sirius just stayed there thunder struck.  
  
"Lily" James called after her but she kept on running. Her tears blinded her so much she couldn't see where she was going. He caught up to her in no time. He grabbed her arm and turned her around gently to face him.  
  
"Lily" He said. He didn't know what to say. He was so happy he felt like he was going to burst but seeing Lily cry as not on his list of favorite things to do. He hugged her. He could fell her tears falling down his neck soaking onto his robed.  
  
"It's ok" She didn't say anything. The she straighten up and left from James' strong and safe arms. Looked him. Her beautiful eyes were full of yet uncried tears waiting to flow down her pale cheeks. She looked at him hopelessly and took a run. James was so shocked by what happened he didn't even react. It was minutes later that he snapped out of it and run straight to the prefects rooms.  
  
"Quidditch" He shouted even before he could see the tapestry. He shouted again.  
  
"Quidditch" It finally sprang open. He took a close look around. Then summoned his broom from his room and fled to Lily's door.  
  
"Lily open up." No answer  
  
"Lily please" still there was no answer.  
  
"Open up I know you are in there" His voice was soft nearly a whisper. The door cracked and slowly opened. To his shock Ela was standing there.  
  
"Listen James it is very sweet of you to come down here but right now Lily doesn't want to talk to anyone, sorry"  
  
"But ." He couldn't find any words  
  
"James please leave her alone for now"  
  
"But just tell her that"  
  
"Yeah" He could hear some hope rising in her voice.  
  
"Tell her that I love her ok?" His voice was now a whisper.  
  
"Sure James I will tell her that" She looked sad but she made him a small wink before going off.  
  
AN: Hullo I guess I will just end it here. I checked it about three times on Microsoft word spell check so there should be no problem in that. I hope everyone is well and alright. Wish me luck because on the next Monday there will be an audition for the school play. I so want to get in there. Well I will keep my thumps you. See you people. R&R please. 


	9. 8 Hair color

AN Hullo everyone. Today I don't really have anything much to say except R&R  
  
M*andy, luvin yah - Hi well I though of keeping Thomas for a while. She still has the double date to go for right. So Thomas stays for now and then we will see. I have no idea what will happen. And I'm sure Lily is gone recover soon. Maybe too soon. Anyways thanks.  
  
NICOLA (NICBRINDLE@AOL.COM) - Hi I think I will do that *wink* but then they have those always in every fanfiction so I think I would change that a bit. Anyways Thanks  
  
Manny2003 - Dear Manny thank you very much and I will try to post it a bit earlier then usual. It is kind of weird posting it in the morning because then I got nothing to do during the day. So I will make it a bit loner then usual like the last one. The last one was six pages so I will write six again ok? Anyway thanks, thanks and thanks.  
  
(Erin)J.E.A.R.Potter - Thank you  
  
Chapter 8: Hair color  
  
Lily was trying to fade away. This week was a disaster. All she wanted was to fade away. Not to be seen. James was pasturing her about what she said. Then he gave up but became irritated by what she did. She shouldn't have said that and now she got what she deserved. Thomas was starting to get irritating. He always made those jokes that weren't even funny. Arabella made this huge fight with her because of how Lily was treating James. Ela was neutral on the fight and she got listen properly to what happened on the detention which didn't suppose to exist. Then Ela became a bit pissed for Lily because she lied to them about it. But then at least Ela listened to Lily's explanation and talked to her. And Arabella didn't even wanted to listen, so now Arabella wasn't speaking to her. What's worst Arabella told the other dorm mates about Lily and the way she treats people and friends. So now the only people, that she knew well enough to talk to, were Ela, James and Thomas. Even Daniel who has been so nice to her had backed away a little. She would hide in the prefect dorms but it wasn't that easy since she had classes to attend.  
  
The Hogsmeade weekend was getting closer and closer by every hour. Ela promised her to help her choose the best dress robe she had. Lily didn't want to go. Seeing James and Thomas together will be hard. She was wondering if she could just hide here and not go anywhere but Ela told her that they would consider her a coward and a Gryffindor doesn't deserve that. There she was now choosing her dress robes. She didn't have that many of them. After many discussions they chose a simple emerald robe with tiny brown flowers at the edges. It looked beautiful on her. She pined her hair up high. One lock of hair was falling onto her face. It was time to go and search for Thomas I the Great Hall. She went down the stairs.  
  
"There were a couple of ohhhs and ahhhs from the boys but a soon as they recognized her they turned away. They were acting as if they didn't even see her. She looked around. James was standing there not even looking at her. It hurt her a great deal. The Sirius whispered something to James. He turned around. He caught Lily's gaze but she blushed and turned away. Sirius took a good look on her and let out a small whistle. James was just looking at Lily's face. Lily face was down. Then Ela came down and pushed Lily gently towards the portrait hole. She took a hint and began walking. Ela and she went through the portrait hole. James went up to his dorms and through his official robes on his school ones. He had Lily's face still pictured in his mind. He went down took his date. She was talking to him but he didn't listen. Both of them walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
In the Great Hall Thomas was already waiting for her. He took her arm in his and led her to the queue that led to the carriages.  
  
"Did I tell you that you look beautiful" He was already flirting with her.  
  
"Thank you Thomas" She smiled a fake smile in his direction. He didn't even notice it was fake and smiled back to her.  
  
James caught a glance at Lily and saw that she was faking a smile and he felt a bit warmer inside.  
  
"James, James?!" His date was annoying the crap out of him  
  
"Yes, Helga" His voice was cold but his date didn't even noticed that  
  
"So what is your answer?"  
  
"My answer. to what?" Now it was confusing  
  
"Ohh you weren't listening to me Jamie" Her voice was so sweet he swore he might just throw up on her.  
  
"Don't call me Jamie, no one calls me Jamie" He was pissed  
  
"Ok James'" She giggled "You're so serious and my question was what color do you think our children will have?" Now he was shocked. Their children? First he didn't want to have children with her; he didn't want to have any children at all besides he was planning to dump her after this. Helga (AN sorry but I didn't give Helga's description yet so here it is) was a silly blond Huplepuff. She was one of Sirius' fun club. It was Sirius who actually asked her. James was to busy trying to get a talk to Lily to catch a date. She was wearing a ping dress robe. She was short and a bit plump. Her hair was let down with a pink hair clip on the top of her head in a shape of a butterfly.  
  
"James are you ok?" She asked with a concerned face.  
  
"Yeah" He answered. The simple answer caused Helga to brighten up and torture him some more.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"Err. I am not sure Helga"  
  
"Ohh" She seemed a bit disappointed. "I sure they are gone have dark hair like you." She said proudly. He just nodded he again wasn't listening to her. Lily and Thomas were just walking to one of the carriages. James cut the queue to get there faster. Helga was shocked but kept a smile on her face.  
  
"Hello" James said as he was walking into the carriage that Lily and Thomas were in.  
  
"Hello Potter" Thomas answered. Lily kept her head down. James ignored Thomas. Thomas was looking towards Helga.  
  
"Hello I am Thomas" He outstretched his hand. Helga shook it. In the corner of her eye she was watching James who was too busy staring at Lily to notice anything.  
  
"Hello I am Helga" She smiled. The sweetness of her voice could scare away any boy but Thomas just kept smiling.  
  
"Charmed" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it slowly. Neither James nor Lily saw any of this. Lily was staring out of the window. James was watching Lily. Helga giggled so loudly that James' head snapped towards her. He looked at them. They were flirting with each other. It didn't surprise him that Helga did but Thomas. Anyway it went James' head went back to its original place. Then the carriage stopped. Thomas went out first helped Helga and Lily down. James went down as the last person in the carriage.  
  
"Lily do you want to go to the Three Brooms Sticks?" Thomas asked her politely. Lily nodded, she took Thomas' hand and he led her there. Helga's arm just crawled into James' and both of them headed to the Three Broom Sticks. They went inside and found a table.  
  
"What would you like, dears?" Madam Rosmerta asked them cheerfully.  
  
"Butterbeers all round?" Thomas asked. Everyone nodded. "Four Butterbeers then" Soon after four Butterbeers were brought and distributed to everyone. The time went slowly. Lily didn't dare to talk she might slip something again. James tried to start a conversation but it didn't work. After half an hour Thomas and Helga seemed pretty cozy. Suddenly Thomas stood up.  
  
"Lily could I talk to you for a moment?" Lily's head snapped towards Thomas  
  
"Sure" Fake smile was on her lips. She too stood up and followed Thomas outside.  
  
"Lily" He was looking Lily in the eye "I don't think it is gone work out" He said as quickly as he could. Lily was silent.  
  
"Lily?" her head went up. Worry was painted on her face. "I sorry it is just that we are not meant to be" His head went down now. Lily gave him a hug.  
  
"It's ok Thomas I understand"  
  
"Really or are you just saying that because you feel very sorry and you don't want to hurt me or something?"  
  
"Really" She was smiling truthfully for the first time this weekend.  
  
"Ok I better get going now"  
  
"Yeah, I will see you later"  
  
"Yeah you won't get me off so easily you know" He laughed and she did too. Thomas left and Lily decided to go back inside. She was unable to keep he smile of her face. James' face jerked up as the door opened reviling Lily. She was smiling in the most beautiful way you could imagine. She went up to him.  
  
"James could I speak to you please?" He looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Sure Lils," He turned to Helga "Would you excuse me for a second?" He asked Helga but didn't really mean it as a question. He stood up and followed Lily out the door. She stepped closer to him and tied her hands on his neck. His hands immediately took a reaction and went around her tiny waist. She leaned in. Their lips touched softly then Lily pressed on a bit, begging for the entrance to his mouth. He was happy to give it. He pulled her, still in the kiss to the wall and pressed her against it. His hands went up her then they slide to the wall, just near her shoulders. Suddenly Lily broke the kiss. She smiled at him moved away from him walking backwards then turned and run. He was so shocked by all this he forgot to react. Then he snapped and took a run after her. He was forgetting Helga in the pub, he was forgetting that Lily didn't want to talk to him, he was forgetting all those mean words she said to him all those slaps in the face broke kisses. All he remembered right now was the kiss.  
  
An: This a perfect way to end this chapter but since I am evil and since this chapter was suppose to be much longer I am gone finish it in a different way  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` An: I guess that's enough to keep you from peeking ok so here it goes.  
  
"Lily wait up" he shouted as he saw Lily's beautiful red hair zooming away from here. If it was a corridor not a road full of people he was surely going to catch her but now the chances were getting smaller and smaller. He run passed the Honeydukes now. He looked around. He saw a flash of red hair in one of the carriages that was waiting to be filled. He run up to it and jumped in it. Lily was sitting there alone breathing heavily.  
  
"You got me" She said  
  
"So what's my prize?" He was teasing her. Suddenly the carriage move and James landed on Lily.  
  
"Ouch, you know that you are really heavy" She teased him a bit  
  
"Are you saying I am fat?"  
  
"Yeah I think I am" And she started laughing he joined her.  
  
"So what's my price" He turned towards her face.  
  
"Fist of all get off of me," He did as was he told "then you might get something but don't expect too much"  
  
"Can I expect to get l.?" He didn't finish because Lily cut him off.  
  
"Don't you even think about that" She warned him.  
  
"So what can think about?"  
  
"Me." She said simply  
  
"Yeah I know that but what with you?"  
  
"Let me think you can think of a hug" She said simply  
  
"A hug" He repeated disbelievingly  
  
"Yeah a hug" With that she went out of the carriage as they reaches Hogwarts. James went out quickly after her.  
  
"But Lily."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Don't you think a hug is a bit little after the," His mouth was being muffled by her hand. He bit it softly.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"As I was saying is a bit too little after the kiss that we had," This time James was prepared and she couldn't do anything.  
  
"Well it is not like we are together is it" She was teasing him. His arms circled her waist into a tight embrace.  
  
"Well we could be." He said in a husky voice.  
  
"Right we don't even have one thing in common James"  
  
"Yes we do" He answered immediately  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like.," It was amazing he couldn't find anything then a thought came and he said it. "We love each other." He said truthfully. Lily was taken aback. She planed on torturing him a bit.  
  
"Who said I love you." It was a raw statement. James was shocked. Really shocked. How could she kiss him like that? Their kiss, it wasn't something without the feeling and he knew it but why would she say that. He took a good look on her. Lily could keep the teasing smile off her face yet she waited patiently for his reaction. He took a deep breath and started tickling her.  
  
"How could do you?"  
  
"You should see the look on your face when I said that!" she laughed merrily. He tickled her so much they ended on the ground just outside the Hogwarts castle. He was on top of her but she turned him over.  
  
"Ha" She said proudly  
  
"Not so fast" He flipped her down to the ground and pinned her there. They were laughing their heads off. Their gaze met. They stopped laughing at once. James leaned in a bit. Then she leaned in. they were just a centimeter apart. There were moving in.  
  
"Akhem" Sirius cleared his trout. Lily a James jumped off each other. James looked at Sirius and the rest of the Marauders who were behind Sirius.  
  
"Sirius I sear I am gone kill you some day" James said jokingly but Sirius as well as the Remus knew that tone to ignore it. They knew James meant it and he said it this way only because he was near Lily.  
  
"Hi guys" Lily said  
  
"Hello" Remus answered  
  
"Hi Lily I see that the double date went well for both of you" Sirius answered  
  
"And where may I ask is Helga our dear friend" You could hear the sarcasm in his voice for the few last words. James thought for a moment.  
  
"Shit I left her at the Three Broom Sticks" But he didn't move from his place.  
  
"Ohh that's great she is gone be after my blood now" Sirius said quite seriously.  
  
"Ohh come on who could be after your blood" Lily began flirting to Sirius.  
  
"Well am sure you're not the one Lily flower" He flirted back. James shoot him a death glare and Remus was trying not to laugh he looked at Lily and saw she was doing the same thin. Besides it was after all Sirius' nature to flirt with every female he can put his hands on. (Sorry the song great for this will e at the end of this chapter thanks)  
  
"We better get going now and James" Remus said turning to James  
  
"Yeah'  
  
"It will be better if you fetch Helga you know"  
  
"Fine" He looked at Lily. "Would you like to come with me?" She looked at him and then she looked at Remus giving him a meaningful look.  
  
"I think I prefer to stay here with Remy" She giggled. James' anger rose up. He stormed off to the carriages.  
  
"I think you went too far Lily!" Remus said "Now he is gone be pissed at us too for stealing his girlfriend"  
  
"I think I went to far I will talk to him besides he is not my boyfriend just a good friend"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"Do you want to play chess?" Remus asked  
  
"Me" Sirius seemed outraged  
  
"No Lily you are too dumb for them"  
  
"Sure" this time Lily answered. All of them walked back to the castle in peace. "I am gone wait for him there" Lily said.  
  
An: Hi well I finished. Nicola I think I am gone use your help now *wink*. Ok here is the song I promised it is so good anyways thanks for reading this R&R Angel-lilly  
  
Nickel Back, Silver Side Up, Just For  
  
I want to take his eyes out  
  
Just for looking at you  
  
Yes I do  
  
I want to take his hands off  
  
Just for touching you  
  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
  
Just for hurting you  
  
And I want to break his mind down  
  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to make him  
  
Regret life since the day he met you  
  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to make him  
  
Take back all that he took from you  
  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
  
Just for hurting you  
  
And I want to break his mind down  
  
Yes I do  
  
Nickel Back, Silver Side Up, Just For 


	10. 9 After math and the fight

AN Hello everyone and thanks to all. I was having a thought should I have more spacing? It looks pretty crowded to me but you will have to decide. Review please.  
  
M*andy, luvin yah - thank you. I think I might do that but don't you think that it is a bit pathetic?  
  
Razormouthrachel - Thank you. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 9: After math and the fight.  
  
Remus' and Lily's chess game was over. He won. He always did.  
  
"Nobody can beat me ha!" He said. Sirius was off with some girl, probably Alicia. He has been spending a lot of time with her.  
  
"I think I am gone go to sleep now, and Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you tell James that I truly have no interest in you? I don't mean that you are not pretty or something. You are it is just James gets jealous pretty easily about something or someone he really cares about"  
  
"Sure" She answered with a polite smile. She waited for about an hour when she saw James sneaking into the common room.  
  
"James?" He snapped towards her.  
  
"Gosh you scared me" He said, his voice was cold.  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
"Ohh really?"  
  
"James please" She said and she really meant it.  
  
"Lily you were fooling around with my best friend how do you expect me to react?" he snapped. Lily lowered her head then raised it up again.  
  
"It was a game,"  
  
"What" James seemed confused.  
  
"It was made to make you jealous to see how you would react. I wasn't sure what you felt towards me. I was lost and confused."  
  
"So you used me?"  
  
"For God's sake no I did not use you James. I just checked if you really liked me or if you were just fooling around with me."  
  
"How could I be fooling around? I was practically stuck to you for two years now. If I was fooling around for some fun I would give up long timed ago." Both of them were silent.  
  
"Ohh just kiss and go to sleep I need to go to sleep too" The head boy went out of the portrait and waited impatiently.  
  
"Good night James" Lily said, a small smile played on her lips.  
  
"Good night, sweet dreams" He bent a bit and kissed her on the cheek. They went to their own rooms still wondering about the other one. (You know James thought of Lily and vise versa). Lily went to take a shower and brush her teeth. She couldn't sleep. Thought of James just kept coming and not letting her sleep. James had about the same problems. He decided to go down to think a bit. In his dorms it was too loud to do that. (Let's say that Peter snores really loudly ok?). He walked down and set in one of those big am chairs near the dying fire. Lily decided she needed something to drink and as their night jug was empty she crept down the stairs silently.  
  
"Lily?" James saw a faint figure with a jug. She turned around.  
  
"You scared me James"  
  
"What are you doing so late up?"  
  
"I was just getting some water and what were you doing Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Well Miss. Evans I was sitting here daydreaming about someone you know." He said with a foolish grin on his face.  
  
"And who would that be?" She stepped closer to him.  
  
"A girl" He also stood up.  
  
"Is she a Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yeah a very proud one too"  
  
"Tell me something about her." They were walking towards each other slowly.  
  
"She is beautiful, intelligent, and funny; she has a red hair and the most amazing green eyes. She has a temper of a red head too." He put his arms around her waist.  
  
"And her name is.?"  
  
"Lily Evans" he said truthfully.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes Lils?"  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"About.?"  
  
"The expectation for your prize."  
  
"My prize huh?"  
  
"Yeah well I thought I was being a bit too cruel to you so I changed my mind to a kiss."  
  
"When can I get this prize?"  
  
"Now" They leaned in and there was nothing to stop their lips meeting. James lowered himself to the couch and he took Lily along with him. They deepened their kiss. The channel of emotions, happiness, grief, sadness and many others were sheared. It was long and passionate. Lily who has never been kissed so passionately and lovingly at he same time was amazed by this kiss. James explored every part of her mouth hungrily. James' hands were caressing Lily's sides but they were careful not to go or do anything that Lily might not like. Both of them pulled away for a breath.  
  
"Is there anything else I might expect?" James said with a teasing grin.  
  
"And what would you like it to be?"  
  
"Something more."  
  
"I don't think so, at least not tonight" James was disappointed a little but he continued what they started. He began outlining Lily's jaw with sweet little kisses. Then he went down to her neck and sucked on her skin softly. On that Lily couldn't help but groan. Her hand went to his hair making it even messier then usually. When James was happy with the red mark on Lily's pale skin he went up. He traced her jaw again then reached to her mouth. Again a mixture of emotion passed between them. The flip- flops in James' stomach didn't give him any rest and Lily's spine had chills all the time. Then Lily pulled away.  
  
"Good night James" She kissed him lightly in his cheek and went away.  
  
"Sweet dreams Lils" He tried to move his head in a way for Lily to kiss him on the lips not on the cheek but it didn't work out. Lily stood up and crept to her room quietly not wake any girls up. James looked after her and decided to stay a bit because maybe Lily would change her mind again, but after a half an hour he left a little disappointed. He went to his dorm and didn't even notice that Remus was wide awake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the bright morning~~~~~~  
  
"James!"  
  
"Yeah!" James just woke up and was pretty sleepy.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" Remus started to question him.  
  
"Yesterday, when?"  
  
"After you came back from taking Helga back to the castle"  
  
"I went to sleep" He tried really hard not to show the huge smile. It looked good but on the corner of his lips there was a small smile hidden.  
  
"Ok and what really happened?" Remus knew him too well. He could see right through him.  
  
"Nothing" The smile just became bigger.  
  
"Come on we know something happened besides I saw you coming to the dorms late and night with a grin from ear to ear"  
  
"Really nothing happened" Sirius started getting interested.  
  
"Oh, fine whatever just tell us if you got laid."  
  
"No I did not get laid ok. I am not a slut like you are"  
  
"But you must have done something with Lily since she was there too." It was a raw statement coming from Remus.  
  
"Were you stalking me or what?"  
  
"So you were with Lily?"  
  
"Yeah you saw us, right?"  
  
"Nope, I bluffed" Both Sirius and Remus started laughing their heads off.  
  
"You." James threw himself on the boys. The started rolling on the ground.  
  
"Good morning boys!" An overly sweet voice said. All the heads in the room except for Peter who was still sleeping turned towards the voice. Helga was standing in the door way.  
  
"What are you doing here Helga?"  
  
"I came to visit James and give him his morning kiss." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Then he is all yours" Sirius said pulling Remus and himself towards the door.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary" James was trying to get out but Helga stopped him.  
  
"Don't you want to spend sometime alone with me?"  
  
"Err. not really" He said truthfully. Then suddenly James was thrown to the ground by Helga who was now on top of him. She was kissing every part of him that she could find.  
  
~~~To Lily~~~~  
  
Lily woke up very happily. She was the first one to wake up in her dorms. She decided she would take the longest shower ever and pamper herself a lot. When she went out of the shower Ara was standing just in front of the bathroom door.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah!" Lily seriously couldn't take if it was another fight.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't spread the rumor, I'm sorry I should stick to you no matter what." Arabella was cracking. Lily came to Ara and gave her a bear hug.  
  
"It's ok Ara, it's ok" Lily was calming Arabella who was crying into her shoulder.  
  
"So I see you finally came to your senses" Ela said with a huge smile and joined into the hug.  
  
"Let's go for breakfast"  
  
"Ok" All of them walked down. Lily saw the Marauders coming down the stairs.  
  
"Morning guys" she shouted to them through the crown of people heading to breakfast.  
  
"Oh morning Lily" Lily smiled.  
  
"Where is James? Is he still upstairs sleeping?"  
  
"He is upstairs but he is not sleeping" Sirius added with the laugh.  
  
"I will go up to see him ok I will be down shortly" She said to the girls. They just nodded and started walking with the crowd.  
  
"Can I go up?"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." The guys looked at each other meaningfully.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"James is." They had to think of something and think fast.  
  
"James is changing."  
  
"Ohh I don't mind" She said moving towards their staircase. The guys looked at each other gain sensing trouble.  
  
"But he.he" Sirius started  
  
"The room is awfully messy and he doesn't want you to see it. Doesn't want to embarrass himself." Remus cut him of.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Her smile faded a little. "Why don't you want me to go upstairs?"  
  
"Is not that Lily. Just that he didn't want us to let you go upstairs because of the messy room." She looked at them then said sternly.  
  
"I am going upstairs guys" She made a move towards the staircase but the guys locked the passage.  
  
"Better not"  
  
"I am going" Her voice was like steel.  
  
"Let us just warn him so he can clean up a bit"  
  
"I don't mind the mess really I just want to see what's going on." With that she went up. The guys looked at each other. If Lily goes up and see Helga and him there kissing they will, be in trouble and James is going to kill them. Then he and Lily would probably have hug fight and she will stop talking to James.  
  
"Lily, wait!" They shouted but it was too late Lily was opening the door already. James was on the floor with Helga. She was kissing him while he wanted to get out. Then the door cracked open and Lily stood there. Her eyes began filling with tears.  
  
"Lily no it is not what you think" Helga didn't even see Lily coming in until Sirius and Remus who had run up took her away from James. Then they lifted her and took her downstairs, leaving James and Lily alone well quite alone, Peter was sleeping loudly on one of the beds.  
  
"How. How could you?" Tears were falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Lily" He came and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.  
  
"It is not what you think, she just threw herself on me and I could get out"  
  
"Right I am sure that's how it went. Or maybe it was the other way around huh? What was she doing up here anyways?"  
  
"She came to say good morning, Lily I would never." He didn't finish he was cut off by Lily.  
  
"And she wasn't invited huh, It is not worth my energy!" with that she stormed out the room. He ran after her.  
  
"Lily just listen to me please" Lily didn't say anything she just run to her dorm. James ran after her. The stairs turned into a slide and he skidded down. He didn't mind the pain. He tried again and again. Remus came to him and put his hand on James' shoulder.  
  
"James give up it's over" He said slowly. But James was stubborn as hell he tried again and again. Sirius and Remus had to drag him to Mr. Darvick. He had so many bruises from falling again and again. Mr. Darvick just gave him some sleep drought because he was trying to get out of the hospital wing to get to Lily. He was supposed to stay there until dinner.  
  
Lily stayed all day in her dorms crying her eyes out. She didn't want to tell the girls what happened so the girls went to the Marauders for the explanation. They also heard what happened just before Lily stormed in there so they were sorry for James. They tried to talk to Lily but it didn't work. On lunch Arabella and Ela decided to visit James.  
  
When they went in the Marauders were already sitting there.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello ladies!" Sirius said. He was the only one who you could consider cheerful in this group. James was sitting up and he did not even notice that they came in. Then he spoke up.  
  
"How is she doing?" He asked  
  
"Not good" Ela said  
  
"She just sits there and cries. She won't even talk to us anymore. She didn't eat anything since the morning and she looks sick." Arabella said slowly. James didn't say anything his face stayed hard as stone. Then.  
  
"It is all my fault if I hadn't dared her to go to the double date then she would be angry of Helga" he practically shouted  
  
"If you haven't dared her to the date you two would probably never be together" Sirius stated.  
  
"It is all our fault James" Remus said guiltily. Every one here knew the story about leaving James alone with Helga.  
  
"Can you just give this to her?" He ignored Remus' comment and asked the girls to give Lily a present which was wrapped into a blue wrapping paper with lilies on it.  
  
"Sure" They took it and went out of the hospital wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Lily ~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily stopped crying. It was not because she didn't want to but because she had no more tears left. She looked around her dorm. She wasn't spending a lot of time here. (Remember when Ara was mad at her she spend her time in the prefects dorm) She saw the mystery blue notebook laying on her night table. She opened it up.  
  
"Do you still love him?" A question appeared.  
  
"I do" She wrote back. Then a smudge of ink across the book appeared.  
  
"Then forgive him and just listen to what he says." The words flashed quickly. She decided to think what she should do. She moved herself in a more comfortable position and began thinking.  
  
AN This chapter was a bit longer. I have nothing much to say actually. So please review and have a nice time reading my story.  
  
Angel-lilly 


	11. 10 To forgive or not to forgive that is ...

An: Hello everyone. I was quite surprised as nobody answered my question which was should I do more spacing between my paragraphs and all. Judging by this I will not change anything. And I was told by my dear friend that I should change the story to P-13 just in case and I will do that. I don't want to get in trouble. Thanks to all reviewers. R&R  
  
Me - Thank you. *bow*  
  
Stasiamez - Hello. I will do everything as requested. Thanks you have  
been a great help. I didn't like last chapter myself. I had an  
operation and after it imagine THEY DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE ME ANY PAIN  
KILLERS. How can you do that? Besides thank you and I will use your  
help a lot. And to continue my tradition *bow*  
  
Manny2003 - Manny the note book was there earlier. I think you need to  
brush up on the first chapters a bit. Anyway thanks. I will try to  
update the fastest ok? *winks*  
  
Jenn - Hello. You are the first person to say that about my characters.  
Thank you *weeps in happiness*.  
  
HarryFreak4Ever - Why thank you *bow*.  
  
M*andy, luvin yah - Thank you I think I will take your advise maybe not  
just yet. Thanks again.  
  
And to the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 10: To forgive or not to forgive that is a question.  
  
"Lils!" Arabella and Ela burst into their dorm  
  
"Yeah?" She didn't feel like lifting herself off the bed so she just  
turned around.  
  
"We got you something" The girls and the boys agreed that it wasn't a  
good idea if they told her it was from James.  
  
"Thank you!" She rolled out of bed and gave both girls the bear hug.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Can't tell you sorry, anyways we will be going now see you Lils."  
  
"See ya" She carefully and slowly unwrapped the present inside was a  
slim box. She opened that one up. There was a note but she decided to  
see it later. She pushed it aside. A beautiful bracelet was cramped in  
the corner of the box. There were moons and stars all around. It was  
the most beautiful. She run down to thank the girls. The note lay  
forgotten on the floor. She couldn't find them. Then someone shouted to  
her that they are in the hospital wing. She twitched a bit on that but  
walked out of the Gryffindor common room with her head held up high.  
  
When she reached the hospital wing she knocked softly on the glass  
window. She used body language to tell the girls to get out of there  
for a minute. Then she gave them another bear hug.  
  
"What was that for?" The girls were surprised that she didn't kill them  
for the present.  
  
"For the present" she said in isn't-it-so-obvious tone of voice. The  
girls looked at each other.  
  
"Lily did you read the note yet?"  
  
"No should I?"  
  
"Yeah I think you should do that first then thank us."  
  
"Ok, I will see you later than?"  
  
"Yeah on lunch"  
  
"Ok girls got to go" The girls went back inside.  
  
"What was happening?" James asked.  
  
"She didn't read the note"  
  
"Ohh, but she liked it?"  
  
"She loved it" Ela said with a happy smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~TO LILY~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was up in her dorms. She was looking for that note but it wasn't  
in the box or anywhere on the bed. She looked on the nightstand, it  
wasn't there either. Then she spotted it on the floor. She took it to  
her hands and brought it up to her face. She smelled it. It smelled  
exactly like lavender. She opened it carefully.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I am writing this letter in hope that after you read this you won't be  
still mad at me. So I put my hopes high and prey everything will be  
alright. That night that you saw me with Helga, it wasn't my fault.  
Remus and Sirius tried to make a joke and told her to come and say  
hello. They left me there alone with her. And she just jumped on me and  
started kissing me. I wasn't enjoying any moment of it. I'm sorry for  
making you go through all this and I promise this will never happen  
again. I am truly sorry.  
  
With Love,  
James  
  
She read it and re-read it many times. Then she couldn't decide what to  
do. Then she came up with a great idea of talking to the girls. Why  
didn't I think of that in a first place? - She thought. Then she jumped  
out of her bed. She ran to the hospital wing to see the girls.  
Unfortunately they weren't there. When James saw her running into the  
hospital wing his face had lighten up but then she looked around and  
stormed out. He was disappointed but never less he thought that maybe  
she needs some time to think. Lily ran all the way to the Great Hall  
just to see that everybody was walking out of it. She checked her  
watch. Then she realized it was time for lessons. She grabbed her books  
from her dorm and raced to the charm class.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Evans Why so late?" Professor Flitwick asked her kindly.  
  
"I am so sorry Professor I was so caught up with . lunch that I did see  
the time flying by" She lied quickly.  
  
"It is ok Miss Evans but please do sit down now."  
  
"Thank you Professor Flitwick." He nodded and continued his speech  
about the binding spells.  
  
After about 45 minutes into the lesson Professor Flitwick stood up on  
the pile of books and said:  
"For homework could you write a two foot essay on one of the binding  
spell of your choice, well, Goodbye everyone." He collected his books  
and went out of the class. Lily also collected her books and she went  
out. She walked to the Great Hall for dinner. She looked around for any  
sign of the girls, she found none. Then she saw something unusual there  
was a group of people in the middle of the Gryffindor table who were  
sitting around someone. The seemed very enthusiastic about something.  
She walked towards them looking for Ela and Ara. When she began walking  
in their direction everyone seemed to move out so she can pass. This  
was very unusual. She looked around still no sign of girls.  
  
"Hello Lily" A voice beamed behind her. She turned around to face who  
other then James.  
  
"Hello James did you see Ara and Ela somewhere here?" Her voice was  
very business like.  
  
"No sorry Lils, I haven't seen them since lunch." He said truthfully.  
Lily began walking away.  
  
"Lily!" He called. She once again turned around. "Would.Would you like  
to eat dinner with us?"  
  
"No than you, I am not really hungry and if you see the girls can you  
tell them that I am looking for them?"  
  
"Sure" James voice was very kind in contrast to Lily's business like  
one. Lily walked off.  
  
"How bad is it?" James asked Sirius hopelessly.  
  
"Bad," He admitted "But girls can knock sense into her" James nodded  
silently.  
  
"Let's all hope so" Remus murmured under his voice.  
  
```````````````````````````To Lily trying to find the girls  
  
Lily finally found Ela and Arabella sitting in their dorm discussing  
some boys from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Hey guys, I was looking for you two everywhere."  
  
"No you didn't look here"  
  
"I did before"  
  
"Well yeah but not now" She and Ela started a little argument.  
  
"Ela she is here now" Ara pointed out. The three of them started  
laughing merrily.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"On."  
  
"James," Lily became a bit shy with that topic "I have no idea what to  
do"  
  
"Well at least you can start by forgiving him" Where did I hear that -  
Lily though.  
  
"I am not sure I want to do that" Lily said slowly  
  
"Lily he explained apologized." Arabella started but was cut of by Lily  
  
"He betrayed me Ara and that's what matters" He voice was normal no  
sign of any emotional pain.  
  
"You know that you can trust him Lily"  
  
"How?"  
  
"We listened to Helga's story, Sirius' story, Remus' story even  
Peter's" Ela argued  
  
"Yeah but Peter wasn't much help he was asleep all the time" Ara cut  
in.  
  
"Maybe you should just act as if nothing ever happened." Ela suggested.  
  
"Yeah but nothing ever happened between us or between him and Helga"  
  
"Him and Helga" Arabella tried being sure that Lily will reject that.  
  
"Let's take the first one so act as if nothing happened between you two  
and then see what happens" Ela suggested. Ara was giving her a death  
glare.  
  
"I think . Ok let's do it" Arabella seemed beaten and Ela gave her a  
triumph look.  
  
"So. what do we have next?" Lily reached her bag and took out her time  
table.  
  
"Care of magical creatures"  
  
"I am not gone be there" Ara said "I have muggle studies at that time.  
  
"Oh pity but James is gone be there." The girls collected their books  
and went to their destinations.  
  
'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~near the forbidden forest  
  
"Ok let's divide you in pairs" professor Nana called. "Sirius and  
Cathy" She always called her student by their names. Sirius happily  
walked to a Gryffindor girl who was giggling.  
  
"Remus and hmmm, Ela" Both of them smiled politely and walked towards  
each other.  
  
"Dana and Peter" Dana didn't seem that happy with that choice.  
  
"Lily," James was preying it would be him then "and James" He could  
have danced in happiness (I know it is a bit obvious but I just had to  
haha). James walked to Lily. Professor Nana divided the rest of the  
class and continued to speak.  
  
"Each pair is gone be given a small hippogriff for you to take care of.  
You will have to feed him, wash him, and you will also have to come  
here twice a week between your classes to give him a ride and teach him  
how to fly. All the instructions are in the book on page 129. This  
project will last two months and will count as 20 % of your mark. Thank  
you. You may now begin."  
  
An I will end it now. I know this is a really short chapter but I  
didn't know what else to write so I hope you enjoyed it. R&R  
Angel-lilly 


	12. 11 The little chat

AN: everyone. I know that you want to kill me because I didn't update yesterday but I just not felt like writing. I even started a chapter but then it was all crap so I just gave up. Ok. Thanks to everyone who is reading this and to all reviewers. Please review.  
  
M*andy, luvin yah - Thanks you always give me such an ago bust.  
  
allie kat5 - Thanks again. A new reviewer! You know in Poland there are always those myths that when Russians who were at that time "occupying" our country were sending people to Siberia, they always escaped and traveled to different parts of the world and there they made Polish camps for the refuges. Which were named after Polish cities and as I see Poland itself. And there is also much like you know. We were always having so much honor and slyness to escape. We treat those people like heroes. But infact they are just people who were standing up to the Russians. Anyway I should end it now just one more thing those myths as any myths are a bit naive. Thanks again.  
  
HarryFreak4Ever - Hi. I could give you some good fanfics that I read. Besides thank you so much. I would never think that.  
  
Jenn - Thank you again. I will give here a part from the previous chapter if you need a bit of refreshing.  
  
'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~near the forbidden forest  
  
"Ok let's divide you in pairs" professor Nana called. "Sirius and Cathy" She always called her student by their names. Sirius happily walked to a Gryffindor girl who was giggling.  
  
"Remus and hmmm, Ela" Both of them smiled politely and walked towards each other.  
  
"Dana and Peter" Dana didn't seem that happy with that choice.  
  
"Lily," James was preying it would be him then "and James" He could have danced in happiness (I know it is a bit obvious but I just had to haha). James walked to Lily. Professor Nana divided the rest of the class and continued to speak.  
  
"Each pair is gone be given a small hippogriff for you to take care of. You will have to feed him, wash him, and you will also have to come here twice a week between your classes to give him a ride and teach him how to fly. All the instructions are in the book on page 129. This project will last two months and will count as 20 % of your mark. Thank you. You may now begin."  
  
Now to the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 11: The little chat.  
  
Lily and James were quite happy with their partners. They had a bit of catching up to do and Lily had to see what will happen with her tactics.  
  
"James can you come here on Tuesdays evening?" Professor Nana insisted that they met together outside the lessons so they can see the progress in their little hippogriff. James seemed quite shocked that Lily wasn't unhappy and that she didn't seem to be hurt and more importantly she was finally talking to him. And this was something. S  
  
"Tuesday . Sorry can't do. I have Quidditch practice. What about Thursday?"  
  
"Ok so Thursday. What other day are you free?"  
  
"Monday and Friday."  
  
"Let's make it Monday then."  
  
"Great at six?"  
  
"Ok" They had care of magical creatures on Tuesday and Wednesday. Both of them went to the Professor Nana for a hippogriff. She let them choose. There were three left. A pitch black one, a light brow and purely white that looked angelic.  
  
"This one is so beautiful!" Lily said looking at the angelic white one. She patted it on its back a bit.  
  
"We will take this one" James said try his best to make Lily happy. She looked at him thankfully and he smiled proudly to himself. Lily took the white one in her arms and gave it a soft hug.  
  
"Be careful Lily you don't want to suffocate this little creature." Professor Nana said smiling at Lily. Lily loosened her hug a bit and went of to pick up the food for the little one. James just followed her.  
  
"Which one do you like sweetie?" Lily asked her hippogriff. The hippogriff just leaned close to Lily's chest. James watched in jealousy.  
  
"This one?" She said pointing at a huge bag of beetles. "Yeah? Ok. James could you please take that one?" James nodded and walked to the bag and picked it up. They walked to a building that looked like stables. They quickly choose one. On top of each stable was a piece of wood that said name.  
  
"What should we name it?" James asked. Lily though for a while.  
  
"How about Stag? He is as whit as one."  
  
"I think it is a great name." Then Sirius came over.  
  
"What is the name of this beauty?"  
  
"Stag" Lily said proudly. Sirius looked shocked. Then he looked at James who just shrugged.  
  
"Why not Prongs?" James gave Sirius an alert look and then looked at Lily hopeful. He hoped that she didn't like it. Sirius could be so stupid at times.  
  
"Prongs. Yeah Prongs is so much better. Thanks Sirius." James looked terrified. Sirius just smiled. Lily waved her wand and the name appeared on the piece of wood. She let Prongs into the stable and opened the bag of beetles. She took out something that looked like a giant spoon and took some beetles with it. She dropped them inside the stable in a neat pile.  
  
"James could you fetch some water, please?" James took a bucket and went to Professor Nana to ask where he could get some water. He came back a little after with a bucket full of water. He put it inside the stables. Then the bell rang.  
  
"I will see you on Thursday, then" Lily said as she was giving the last hug to Prongs and then walked off.  
  
"I will see you then at six" James shouted after her. Then an idea came to him. "Lily wait a moment!" Lily turned around looking at James running to her.  
  
"Are you free tomorrow?" He hoped that she was free. After all there weren't many activities that you could take on Wednesday evening.  
  
"Why?" she asked  
  
"I thought that we could do something." He went closer to her and put his hands on her waist. She took his hands off her waist. James looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Something like a date?" Her voice was blank.  
  
"Yeah" His hands traveled to her waist again and she again removed them.  
  
"James please don't touch me. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Besides I don't think it is such a good idea" She walked slowly towards Ela. James looked at her. Something was wrong and he didn't need a microscope to see this.  
  
"Ela what do you think of this project?" Lily asked her happily.  
  
"I think it is great. Remus is actually quite nice." Both of them laughed.  
  
"I cam smell a small crush."  
  
"No that's not true" She said a bit too quickly. Ela began defending herself. Lily just smiled knowingly.  
  
"Maybe just a little." She started to tease Ela.  
  
"Tiny little bit maybe ." Lily laughed. Ohh look there. She pointed at Sirius and Alicia making out in the middle of the school grounds.  
  
"Ara is gone be upset" Ela changed the subject.  
  
"Isn't she over him yet? She told me that."  
  
"Like she is ever gone get over him" They laughed again. They now reached the Great Hall.  
  
"James asked me out." Lily stated.  
  
"And.?"  
  
"I refused." She said simply. The two of them were unaware that James was walking right behind them and he started listening to their conversation.  
  
"And why did you do it Lily I mean the whole act as nothing happened thing wasn't for nothing. He was supposed to ask you out and he did. And you blew it." Ela was near shouting now.  
  
"Ela calm down a bit. Don't you think it is a bit too soon besides.?" She couldn't finish because Ela cur her in.  
  
"It is not too soon for one. And for two you like him so what the heck."  
  
"Ela calm down we are in the Great Hall where people can hear you."  
  
"Just tell me if you like that prat."  
  
"Not here, not now. Later I will tell you." With that they went off and James followed them. To his disappointment they just went for their book and headed to their next classes talking girlish rubbish (An hey I do not think girls talk rubbish but most of the guys do think that so I just wrote it)  
  
```````````````````````````````````Two hours later on their last class  
  
Arabella joined Ela and Lily on their way to History of magic. Ela and Ara decided to get some sleep during this lesson. Lily wasn't sleepy. She charmed her quill to take the notes and folded her arms. She began daydreaming. She was wondering if James meant what he said earlier. It wasn't that she didn't like him but she just wasn't sure if he wasn't just fooling around with her or maybe he just wanted to add her to fist list of his ex-girlfriends who had slept with him. She then took out her blue book out of her school bag. She was amazed by it. It was like a puzzle. It looked so simple but it was so hard to figure out. She never read about books that can read your mind or think on their own. She opened it up. Then she noticed that James took a worried looked at that book and woke Remus up and pointed to the tiny blue book she was holding. She quickly covered it up with her notes and then when she thought they weren't looking she sneaked the book to her school bag.  
  
````````````````````````````````To the Marauders  
  
"Remus wake up, wake up!" I am awake James what is it?"  
  
"Look at Lily" Remus glanced in her direction. He didn't notice the book that was now under her notes  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The book wait . now" he saw the book, he was really surprised. How of all people Lily get across his missing dairy.  
  
"How.?" was all he managed.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"I have to talk to her." He said as inside he was pleading James not to get jealous.  
  
"Just.Just don't hit on her." Remus could have sworn that James was reading his mind. He placed his hand on James' shoulder.  
  
"I won't don't worry," Then idea came to his mind. "But if she makes a move I am gone be all over her." He tried not to smile as James looked at him shocked. Then anger welled up in James.  
  
"One move towards her and you will be dead Lupin" He hissed with his teeth clenched. Remus was seriously shocked. James never had called any of his friends by their surname. Well he did in joke but never threading.  
  
"James chill it was a just joke." Remus smiled at James and he didn't return the smile.  
  
"It better be." He said harshly. He turned away. Remus just shrugged and went back to sleep. James was thinking if Remus really meant those words. Don't be stupid - a voice in his head said - he said he meant this as a joke and besides you don't trust moony? What kind of a friend are you - the voice made him guiltier and guiltier every time I spoke. He turned to Remus.  
  
"Sorry moony I was out of control?" He said quietly.  
  
"Sure James" Gosh he really must like her if gets tempered that fast - he thought. He went back to peace full sleep. Just then the bell rung. They stood up and collected their books; they also had to wake Sirius and Peter.  
  
~~~````~~~~~`````~~~~~~~ To Lils  
  
Lily was daydreaming again when the bell rung. She snapped out of it and stood up waking Ela and Ara up. Both of them stretched and then all of them collected their books. Remus then approached Lily.  
  
"Can I speak with you for a moment, Lily?"  
  
"Sure, You guys just go I will see you later in the dorms all right?"  
  
"Right" Both of the girls sent her a you-are-so-lucky look and then walked away. Remus turned to mention to James that he needs to talk with Lily and for them to go. James send him if-you-even-touch-her-you-are-dead looked and walked away. Lily and Remus waited till the class emptied. And Lily was waiting patiently for Remus to start speaking.  
  
"Lily I need to us you something"  
  
"shoot" She said merrily  
  
"Where did you find that blue book?"  
  
"Why do you need to know that?"  
  
"Didn't your," He stopped quickly remembering that Lily's parents had died and he sure didn't want to make her cry. James would kill him. "I think I might know whose this dairy is."  
  
"Dairy?"  
  
"Didn't you read it yet?" He hoped that she would say that she didn't read it yet.  
  
"I did but it is not a dairy Remus it is just a book."  
  
"Lily it is my dairy. I don't know how you got hang of it but please give it back." He was polite but business like too.  
  
"Remus look," She thrust the book open and put it just in front of his nose "It is not a dairy" He took it from her and inspected it closely. It really wasn't a dairy. He was shocked. The booked looked exactly the same as his dairy. He didn't understand.  
  
"What is it then?" He asked as some questions began to flash on the page.  
  
"To tell you the truth I have no idea. I found it on my night table in the dorms. At first I though it was some girls who left it behind but it wasn't. Besides it helps me a lot when I am thinking."  
  
"Didn't you think it is a bit dangerous to write in a book like that?"  
  
"Ohh, I don't write in that I just read the question and answer them in my head"  
  
"hmm, Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go on." She said thinking it was something about the book.  
  
"Why don't you go out with James? You seemed," She tried to cut her off but he silenced her "You seemed so happy together."  
  
"We weren't together. I think we make great friends and why to spoil that?"  
  
"Spoil? But if you were great as friends wouldn't it be better if you could be together really?"  
  
"Maybe it is a huge risk."  
  
"All relationships are based at risks"  
  
"Where did I hear that?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't you try at least once? Please?"  
  
"For James to get me into a bed and then dump me?"  
  
"We both know that he doesn't do that anymore"  
  
"Yes but how can we be sure?"  
  
"Trust him." He said simply.  
  
"I don't know Remus it is all so confusing. Why are we even speaking about this?" She thought for a moment. Remus couldn't find an answer to her question so he just kept quiet.  
  
"Did James send you here to make me go out with him?" She asked and waited impatiently for an answer. Her foot was tapping on the floor and her hands on her hips made her look dangerous.  
  
"No, he would kill me if he knew that I was here in an empty class room with you."  
  
"It is not like we are doing something we shouldn't."  
  
"We are talking. Besides he gets jealous even when a guy has to sit with you in a class." Lily laughed.  
  
"Anyways do you want to go for a walk around the lake?"  
  
"Sure but better not. I really want to keep my head."  
  
"Keep your head?" Lily didn't understand him  
  
"James would be sure to cut it off if he sees us there, sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"I could fetch James and he will go with you." He hoped she asked him to. James was awfully annoying for a past week. Lily did this. Lily did that. He couldn't stand that anymore.  
  
"Please I need some peace here not a guy always trying to hug me or kiss me."  
  
"Ohh ok"  
  
"We better get going. It wouldn't be good if someone caught us."  
  
"Hey" They walked in peaceful silence to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Good night Lily."  
  
"Night Remus." She yawned and went up the stair case where the girls were impatiently waiting to talk to her. It is sure gone be a long night-she thought before entering her dorms.  
  
AN: I think it is a good place to end the chapter. On the next weekend in Hogwarts I was planning to do truth and dare in a girls-night. And then maybe they would have to do something to James. Or the girls invited them over and they played 7 minutes in heaven. What do you think?. Well tell me please. R&R  
  
Angel-lilly 


	13. 12 Not a good idea

AN: Hi everyone. Again I don't have much to say. How is it that every time you finish a chapter then you have so much to say and when you are starting then you are out of words. Wicked. Maybe it is because you just get a hang of it, well anyways enough chit-chat. Let's the chapter begin. Ha-ha. R&R  
  
Thanks to all my dear reviewers:  
  
M*andy, luvin yah - thank you.  
  
HarryFreak4Ever - sounds like a good idea but not fro now ok? Well thanks anyway.  
  
Shamrock13 - Thank you. A new reviewer! It always makes me happy.  
  
Chapter 12: Not a good idea.  
  
It was a cool Thursday afternoon and students were pouring out of many classes that just ended. Lily and her friends just finished a tough lesson of Arthmacy and were heading to their dorms. They took nice and long showers and then headed to the common room to catch up with other people on some gossip. And that's when James decided to come down and tap Lily on her shoulder.  
  
"Lily we got to go." He said. She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"We have the care for magical animals project remember?" He explained.  
  
"Ohh ok just give me a moment ok?" He nodded. Lily went to her dorms to put her books away and told Ela and Ara that she was going for a little while. They didn't even lift up their heads but nodded. Lily grabbed her cloak and motioned to James that she is ready. They walked out of the common room together. James was happy about the project mainly because it would mean that he would spend more time with Lily. They walked in silence. Lily was a bit shocked by James. He gave up on her so easily; it set her think about it many times. But of course she didn't know that James heard hers and Ela's discussion. They finally reached the stables.  
  
"Hello little one." Lily smiled to the hippogriff that seemed to like her a lot. James was jealous more then few times of Prongs. She always spoke in a sweet voice to him and she was always petting him, giving him hugs and such. He walked to get some food into his pot. Lilt made a move to take the bucket for water but James stopped her.  
  
"I will take it." Lily was surprised by him. The tone and his expression were very kind looking.  
  
"Ok, Thanks," She handed him the bucket "I will take him for a walk then"  
  
"Ok I will catch up with you ion a way ok?" They had a small route made up. It went around the lake and then to a small clearing not many people knew about.  
  
"Sure" She took prongs out of the stable and started walking slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~about 10 minutes later```  
  
"Lily wait up!" James shouted to her. She stopped and turned around, then waited patiently for James to approach her.  
  
"So Lily were you stressed about the OWLs? Like you know in the sixth year?" She was shocked. Why was he asking her about the owls now?  
  
"Yeah a bit. Were you?"  
  
"Yeah." He admitted.  
  
"Really? The famous Marauder James Potter is stressed about some tests?" She teased him.  
  
"They are not some test you know."  
  
"Wait till I tell the girls." She nodded her head teasingly. James laughed.  
  
"You can tell them too that I actually saw Sirius studying."  
  
"Studying? Sirius the light headed guy with too much ago?"  
  
"Yeah that's him"  
  
"Now I am shocked."  
  
"Really?" She nodded.  
  
"On this weekend do you want to go somewhere?"  
  
"James are you asking me out again?" He has been doing the same thing on each care of magical session they had to do together. This time she didn't even border to turn her head towards him.  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Well then you are getting really boring." A raw statement.  
  
"And if I want an answer?"  
  
"You would." She couldn't finish because James cut her off.  
  
".have to wait. I know. I know. What if I want a new answer?"  
  
"Well then it is a no." Another raw statement.  
  
"Something kinder?" He tried James  
  
"Just give up for now ok." This time she even turned towards him.  
  
"But what if I don't want to give up? What if I need you desperately? What if I would die with out you?"  
  
"Well then poor you." She smiled a bit.  
  
"You know what you are the most cold hearted person I even saw."  
  
"Really? I thought that was Snape?" James was speechless. Lily laughed at him. Soon they reached back to the stables.  
  
"You know we are really lucky this year we don't have any big exams." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah but next year will be the Newts year. And I am sure that won't be fun."  
  
"Yeah" They walked back to the common room talking and laughing about past.  
  
"Lily we need to talk." Ela came running down from the dorm staircase and seemed really happy. Lily lifted her hand up as in a motion of bye to James and went with Ela upstairs.  
  
"Lily we are planning a girls-night on this weekend."  
  
"Great where?"  
  
"It will be in our dorms mainly because we have large ones. Besides all the girls from five year up are gone be there. You have to come."  
  
"Yeah I will I would miss that in a chance"  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well people told me that the Marauders know where the kitchens are and well it will be great if you could find out so we could smuggle some food to the party."  
  
"Me why me?"  
  
"Well James has a huge crush on you since like forever and you could use that. Then you are the only girl that doesn't giggle at the sight on them. You can just kiss him and them dump him"  
  
"No, no I don' think it is a good idea."  
  
"What isn't a good idea?" A voice asked behind them.  
  
"For Lils to kiss and dump James Potter to get a way to get to the kitchens." Ela blabbed out not even looking at the person behind her.  
  
"Well I don't like the dump part but the rest is fine with me." Both the girls shocked turned around to face James Potter himself. Ela started giggling like mad.  
  
"What are you doing here James?"  
  
"Originally I came to tell you that Professor Nana told us that we don't have to come for our sessions anymore." He actually was supposed to say that last week but then he wanted to meet Lily as much as possible. If he didn't tell her now then Professor Nana would tell her tomorrow at the care of magical creatures lesson.  
  
"If you are already here could you please tell us where the kitchens are?" Ela got her speech back.  
  
"Well I could but what would be my profit?"  
  
"She can kiss you."  
  
"No I can't"  
  
"Ohh come on Lily once."  
  
"No this is disgusting"  
  
"Then go out for a date with me."  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine a short walk around the lake." Lily looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"She will do it" Ela answered for her and pushed Lily onto James. Straight into his strong arms. James circled his arms around her petit waist and placed his head into her hair, breathing the lavender scent deeply.  
  
"James let go." Lily said softly. Her knees were weak and her heart was beating so fast she didn't think it was possible for it to beat any faster. He let go off her disappointedly.  
  
"Fine I will do it but as a date and I am only doing it for a cause." Ela began cheering and James was happy. He would spend more time with her that was what counted. He grabbed her softly and took her outside onto the stairs. The stairs turned to a slide. He forgot. They bumped into each other several times until the stairs finished. James landed right on top of Lily. Now pretty much the whole common room was staring at them.  
  
"James get off" Came squashed voice.  
  
"Why I like it here." His arrogant self was coming back.  
  
"But I don't"  
  
"Well. but he couldn't finish because a pairs of strong arms grabbed him and pushed him away.  
  
"Save this poor woman" Remus said.  
  
"But moony it was so great and you had to spoil it" James sounded like a four year old now.  
  
"James you were suffocating her"  
  
"Well yeah but still it was nice" Remus signed and helped Lily up.  
  
"You are not gone help me up?" Now he was teasing Remus.  
  
"No"  
  
"You're." and again he was cut off but this time by Sirius.  
  
"I will help you up Romeo" Sirius pulled James up brotherly.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Lily began wondering. How could James change his moods so quickly? Why Remus was even a Marauder? He was the most polite boy she ever saw. How could James be so nice at one minute and then turn nasty in like three seconds?  
  
"Are you ready, Lily?"  
  
"Huh?!" She snapped out of her little trance. Every one was looking at her weirdly. James looked a bit worried but happy. Sirius was just staring at her blankly. Some of the girls giggled out loud. Remus was looking around.  
  
"Are you ready yet, Lils? You have a walk to attend to."  
  
"Right, let me just grab my cloak from upstairs ok?" She smiled with a huge fake and headed upstairs. She grabbed her cloak from Ela. Who mouthed her good luck and then went downstairs.  
  
"Let's go" she said.  
  
"Ok" He took her arm. She tried to sneak out of it but could not. Both of them walked out of the common room with whole common room staring after them.  
  
AN Ok I finish it here. I am so sleepy. Now I will update only every other day or so because my school is starting and well I got science fair a humanities project and an English paper. I am sorry. I decided to move the girls-night a bit because it just didn't feat right. Ok well happy Chinese new year to every one/ R&R  
  
Angel-lilly 


	14. 13 You can't have everything you want

AN Hi everyone. I opened my email today and I almost broke down in tears. I had only one email from fanfiction. The person saved me from deep depression and I thank her very much. I know it is a bit late but I was sick so I was practically lying in bed all the time. Well R&R. And please don't mean thins time ok.  
  
M*andy, luvin yah - I have no idea what I would do with out you. You saved me. Thank you. *bow*.  
  
Chapter 13: You can't have everything you want.  
  
Lily and James walked slowly through the corridors in uneasy silence. Finally James choose to speak.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"When, in the common room or just now?"  
  
"I had the common room on my mind but you could tell me about just now too."  
  
"Well I was thinking of Remus and you a bit." She shoot him a small and shy smile.  
  
"About us? Like why do I even have to know those people?" He teased with a huge confident grin playing on his lips.  
  
"Yeah that too. I was wondering how come did Remus got to be a Marauder. I mean he is the most polite person I ever meet and warm too and you guys seem to be a bit cold hearted sometimes." She said referring to him and Sirius. James became a bit uneasy. Was that what she thought of us? - He thought - Does she think Remus is better then him? Or maybe she just fancies Remus a bit? He shivered at that thought  
  
"Remus has a mischief side not many people know of." Lily nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Lily said after a long pause.  
  
"Sure why not?" He was grinning but when he saw Lily's serious face it faded a little. He just hope she wasn't going to ask him about Remus.  
  
"Why do you keep asking me out?" He was shocked a bit.  
  
"Well, if I was annoying the crap out of you then you will eventually say yes to get me off."  
  
"Ok I know that but really?"  
  
"You want to know?" They already reached the bank of the lake.  
  
"Yeah, I do" Ok here it goes - he thought.  
  
"I lo.like you" He was such an ass. It was just three simple words. Three damn words. Simple words. He was such a coward. Why did the sorting hat even placed me in Gryffindor? He should place me in Huplepuff with all those cowards. - He thought.  
  
"And because of that you chased after me for two years?" She did not believe him.  
  
"Look the giant squid woke up!" He said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hmmm." Lily looked at the lake where indeed the giant squid was playing with something that looked like a huge plank of wood.  
  
"My greatest rival."  
  
"Rival, why?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember?" He said disbelievingly.  
  
"Let me think."  
  
"I will give you one clue fifth year straight after the OWLs" Then she laughed.  
  
"How could I forget?" They started walking a bit faster talking about "good old times". Even the times that James thought of rather humiliating. Like when she turned him into a pink rabbit or when she showed the girls his favorite boxers with pink hearts on them. Suddenly something bumped right into them. Both of them rolled to the ground. James couldn't stop rolling. Then finally he rolled of the tin cliff straight into the freezing lake.  
  
"James!!" Lily called desperately. She totally forgot about her aching hand or bruised knee. She raced to the cliff. James trying to swim, but it was hard with the giant squid throwing things at him.  
  
"James don't worry I will call some just hold on there ok?" She shouted. She looked around. No teacher was to be seen. From where she was standing she could see a bunch of Slytherins laughing their heads off. She cast last glance at the struggling James and run off towards the castle.  
  
"Professor Flitwick!!!" She potted him at the very entrance to the mighty castle "James fell into the lake and the giant squid is throwing things at him!"  
  
"Oh dear, ohh dear I will call Professor McGonagall and Mr. Darvick and you go to cheer him up a bit" She was a bit shocked by Professor Flitwick's answer but took a run towards the lake again. When she finally reached it in two minutes that seemed to last ages, she saw that he couldn't hold up much longer. Just then she saw McGonagall running to her with Flitwick right behind her. Then saw Mr. Darvick running too but he seemed a bit lost. Professor McGonagall waved her wand a few times and then had Professor Flitwick help her a bit and made James float in the air dripping wet.  
  
"Lily dear are you alright?" Mr. Darvick asked and she didn't even bother to answer as James floated right next to Mr. Darvick. She quickly run to his side (AN sounds like on of those creepy romance novels doesn't it?).  
  
"James are you alright?" James moaned a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~ A day later  
  
The whole school knew about the "accident" and most people blamed the Slytherins. There were some occasional jealous cases who though Lily pushed him into there. Things got a bit quieter with him gone and most of the school had fallen into a funeral mood and it wasn't even a day that James has gotten into all this. The hospital wing was full of get well cards but many of them landed in a bit straight after he got them, especially those from people like Helga and other Huplepuffs. Lily decided to go and see how is he doing on lunch.  
  
"Hey James! Can I come in?" James was shocked. He recognized that voice everywhere. He took a good look around room. Then made a small peek I the mirror and tried to cam his hair a bit.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Hi" She said in a shy voice.  
  
"Hi Lily! I was wondering when you would came."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you mind?" She said pointing at a small chair right next to the bed.  
  
"Not at all." With his huge ago that was coming back a huge grin went to his lips.  
  
"James listen if there is anything I can do to help or make you feel better just tell me and I will do it."  
  
"Promise?" She hesitated for a while.  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Well, to make me feel better you could certainly do a small thing for me." He said  
  
"Which is."  
  
"Simple"  
  
"But what is it?"  
  
"You can kiss me" A huge grin became even bigger if that was possible  
  
"No, no and no" She shook her head and backed away a bit.  
  
"You promised!" He caught her in a trap with no way out.  
  
But kissing you won't help you in anyway:" she reasoned  
  
"Yeah but it would make me feel better" A trap yet again.  
  
"But."  
  
"You promised Lily" He said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ohh fine but on a cheek."  
  
"Cheek?! You are not my sister Lily!"  
  
"I know I am not."  
  
"Ohh come on just a little friendly kiss on the lips?!" He was killing her.  
  
"A tiny one?"  
  
"Fine" He moved away a bit making some space for her to sit on the bed. She leaned in and it that exact moment Sirius stormed into the hospital wing. He looked around. Lily jumped off James' bed.  
  
"Ohh sorry I am disturbing something?"  
  
"No, no I was just leaving." Lily said just a little too quickly. She stood up.  
  
"Lily you don't have." James didn't get to finish his sentence as Lily wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Sorry mate" Sirius said. James didn't say anything for a while. He was looking at the spot that Lily was standing.  
  
"It's ok. Let's just hope she will not forget."  
  
"I will make sure of that!" Sirius stated. James looked seriously at Sirius.  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid ok?"  
  
"What you mean as stupid? Will playing a tiny prank on her considered as stupid?"  
  
"Yes it will and don't.just don't do anything to make her cry."  
  
"Ok I will not" in a teasing manner.  
  
"I mean seriously not as a joke."  
  
"Ok. Ok. I know"  
  
"Good. I was just making sure."  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we for a minute talk about something else then Lily?" He made a puppy dog face to him. James laughed a bit.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"We were planning this huge prank on Snape since we didn't do one well for that whole year and it will be kind of nice if we finally did something too keep up our title."  
  
"Ok so what's that plan?"  
  
"We were planning to start originally but then we could ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~ (I know I am evil) ~~~~~~~~~to Lily.  
  
"Arabella?!"  
  
"Yup Lils what's up?"  
  
"When is the girls-night?"  
  
"In two day Lily. You should know that you set it up. What's up with your cheeks?" Ara was getting suspicious.  
  
"Yeah Lils what's with your cheeks?" Lily blushed even in more carmison color on her cheeks she turned towards the dorms.  
  
"I.I am gone go to the . dorms"  
  
"Oh no you don't" Ara said and caught Lily's arm.  
  
"You owe us an explanation."  
  
"But.sleep. I need to go to sleep."  
  
"Yeah right" Ela's voice was filled with sarcasms.  
  
"Ohh come on Lily."  
  
"No"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pretty please!"  
  
"With a cherry on top" Ela made puppy dog eyes to her.  
  
"Ohh. All right"  
  
"Well.?"  
  
"I went to go and visit James in the hospital wing," Ara started giggling and Lily send her a death glare. "I went there and well since I probably was the target of the Slytherins I was kind of feeling guilty about this whole incident. Especially when the whole school made it look like he was all ready dead. Well I went there and said that if there was anything I could do at all to help him or make him feel better I would do it. And he made me promise and I was in a trap."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"He didn't make you go to bed with him did he?" Ara was getting a bit scared.  
  
"No he just wanted . he wanted a kiss"  
  
"So I suspect you gave it to him?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No?" Then why the blush.  
  
"Lily you horny little girl?"  
  
"I am not horny!"  
  
"Well then how do you explain the blush?"  
  
"I was just feeling."  
  
"Horny?"  
  
"No I was not feeling horny ok!" She shouted this out loud. Everyone looked at her in shock. Then Remus stood up and left.  
  
"Err. Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?  
  
"Remus just left"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you realize that he might go to James and tell him about the little horny accident..."Ela said shyly. Ara was looking at Lily in horror.  
  
"Ohh no! Should I go to James and explain this all?"  
  
"No! No. It will make you look pathetic!"  
  
"And even hornier"  
  
"OK. I.I will be upstairs"  
  
~~~~~To Remus who actually was going to James.  
  
"James!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Lily has a tiny anger burst in the common room."  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked. James nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well she was in the corner talking to Ela and Ara."  
  
"Since when you call Arabella Ara?" Sirius asked with a teasing smile. Remus just ignored Sirius and carried on.  
  
"And Lily burst out saying that she wasn't horny. Then she turned dark carmison. I think they were talking about something that happened here?"  
  
"Or something that was about to happen if Sirius here didn't burst like a terrible maniac."  
  
"Hey! I said I was sorry."  
  
"Well we were this close" James made a movement with his hands that looked like their faces were just an inch apart.  
  
"You can't have everything you want." Remus gave him a raw statement. 


	15. 14 The almost kitchens

AN Hi everyone. How is life? Mine is terrible. I know I am not supposed to say this here but what the heck. I just learned that my crush likes this girl from Brazil. When I heard that I was devastated. I really like that guy. Well anyways let's get on with the rest of things that I have to say. First of all I would like to thank M*andy, luvin yah and HarryFreak4Ever for being the most loyal reviewers I could ever find. Second of all I would like to say that I might be a bit late with my next upload due to my school. I have three projects at the same time and it is quite hard to ménage them all. Third of all I can't wait till the audition results are up and the last. The fourth that thanks everyone dearly for reading this story and that no reviewer or reader will be forgotten.  
  
Thanks everyone again  
  
M*andy, luvin yah - Well thanks. I don't know what to say so I will just *bow*  
  
HarryFreak4Ever - the same as up in Mandy's. You two have been a great help (and ego busts). *bow*  
  
Allie - thanks.  
  
Jenn - thanks.  
  
With out further re due I bring to you:  
  
Chapter 14: The kitchens.  
  
"You still owe me."  
  
"And you owe me." Lily said  
  
"Me? What do I owe you know?"  
  
"Well you were supposed to get me to the kitchens"  
  
"Shh" James said looking around "Fine tonight at seven meets me in the common room."  
  
"I will be there."  
  
"You better be." Lily and James were at History of Magic and were currently passing notes to each other. The rest of the class was in their usually Trans or just simply fast asleep. It was their last lesson. And Lily had to get to the kitchens since on this Friday was the girls night. It is gone be so fun. She thought. Then another note slide silently onto her desk.  
  
"What about what you owe me?  
  
"We could just forget that."  
  
"What if we can't forget?"  
  
"Well then you just gone have to deal with it."  
  
"But it is unfair"  
  
"Who said life is fair?"  
  
"Fine. Either you gone give me my owe or I am not taking you to the kitchens." Lily thought for a moment and found that she was trapped.  
  
"Fine I will do it"  
  
"Great!" He wrote with a huge smile on his face. "I will see you then?"  
  
"Yeah whatever." The class was still in the Trans but soon to woken up by the bell. Everyone started moving and packing. Professor Binns was still talking but nobody was really listening to him. They walked out. The sun was shining brightly. Ela and Ara were still quite asleep so they walked back in silence. Some people began to study and more and more came along. The examinations were just two months and people started realizing that. That was the main part of the girls-night. They wanted to have a last party before the exams. Everyone would relax and not worry about reality for few hours. It was close to seven and Lily was getting ready to meet James. She asked Ara for help with choosing her clothes. Ara had the most stylish sense of the three of them so when ever some one needed a choice for clothes he/she will end up in front of Ara. Lily said that she didn't want to look too made up but also not to homely. She simply wanted to look nice. With five minutes to spare girls were ready.  
  
Lily walked down the stairs. She was wearing greenish pants with a bit dared tube top. She had hardy any make up. He hair was let down casually. She looked around the common room for James. She didn't see him but instead she saw Remus coming down from his dorms.  
  
"Hey Remus?"  
  
"Yeah Lily?"  
  
"Where is James?"  
  
"So you are the glorious girls that he is meeting. He is upstairs getting ready."  
  
"Ok will he soon be out or in something like ten minutes?"  
  
"Soon." Just then the boys' dorm sprang open and James came out wearing navy blue robes.  
  
"Lily my love."  
  
"Shut up Potter." She was getting embarrassed and she hated that.  
  
"Ohh touchy huh?"  
  
"Let's just go Potter."  
  
"Sure will." He outstretched his arm towards her but she did not took it instead she walked towards the portrait whole.  
  
"Coming?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah" James eyes traveled to Lily's bottom as she moved. He watched passionately as her hips swung. He came after her.  
  
"There is only one way to get there." James started talking about the kitchens. "This way, there are millions of house elfs around there. I personally like Dun the best because he has all the sweet stuff but there are many others."  
  
"There are house elfs in the kitchens?"  
  
"Yeah how else do you thing this place would be run?"  
  
"I have no idea. I never saw a house elf before. Well I read about them but never actually saw one a live."  
  
"Really well that's interesting, this turn, here we are. All we have to do is to tickle the peach over her and it will open."  
  
"Are you making this up?"  
  
"No look" He reached out and tickled the peach. It started squiring and shrinking. Then a brass door knob showed itself. James pulled it open. Rays of white light were seen.  
  
"Ohh my God. This . this is. I am lost for words."  
  
AN I know I am evil. The chapter is short and it is also a cliff hanger. It is just that I am so busy I have no time to write. It is sad really. Well anyways R&R. 


	16. 15 Hard Control

AN Hi everybody. I love you all. Thanks for everything. Ok so I won't hold you up any more. Thanks to all the reviewers. R&R  
  
M*andy, luvin yah - Thanks I wasn't thinking about that yet but I will try to put some specifics.  
  
HarryFreak4Ever - Thanks to you too.  
  
Manny2003 - Thanks. To all your commands my fair lady *bow*.  
  
Angel - I will try my best. And (I think I said that before too) no need to hide. Well thanks I will try to check it more. My English isn't that good yet but with you around I am gone learn in no time. Thanks a lot and keep reviewing!  
  
Ok here I thought that I should post a reminder of last chapter:  
  
"No look" He reached out and tickled the peach. It started squiring and shrinking. Then a brass door knob showed itself. James pulled it open. Rays of white light were seen.  
  
"Oh my God. This . this is. I am lost for words."  
  
Chapter 15: Hard control  
  
James pushed Lily softly forward inside the kitchens and he closed the doors with a soft click of the lock.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is beautiful." The kitchens were all white. Only sometimes they had wooden objects lying around. There were four tables in the back. They were in the exact same position as the tables were in the Great Hall. The kitchen was enormous.  
  
"What would you like, Miss?"  
  
"Nothing thank you.actually I was wondering if I could drop by here tomorrow evening to pick up some food"  
  
"Of course Miss. What would you, like tomorrow?"  
  
"Some chips, juice and some other snaks if it is not too much"  
  
"Of course it is not. Anything else?"  
  
"Hot chocolate. Two times please." James answered for her.  
  
"How did you know that I just wanted some?"  
  
"I have a sixth sense." James joked. She laughed with him for a few minutes. Then the chocolate arrived. They settled themselves down at what would be the Gryffindor table upstairs.  
  
"This is delicious."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How long did you know how to get in here?"  
  
"It was about three years. You wouldn't believe know many times we came here."  
  
"Well I think I can believe that, especially with Sirius' appetite." They laughed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So where are you usually sneaking of to?" She tried to sound casual.  
  
"You might be the girl but you are still a prefect Lily"  
  
"And.?"  
  
"I can't tell you because it will give us all away. Sorry"  
  
"I didn't really expect you to tell me anyhow." Uneasy silence filled the room.  
  
"Would you like another one, sir?"  
  
"No thank you Dun. Maybe later but not now."  
  
"Sure. And you Miss?"  
  
"Nothing Dun."  
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow that you need food?"  
  
"That is none of your concern." He was taken aback. Is she going to a picnic with a guy? - He thought. Lily felt James stiffen a bit. Then she saw something passing through his eyes.  
  
"We should get going. I am sure you don't want to get caught." Lily decided to say something. She was cursing herself for saying those words.  
  
"Right. Let's go." They began walking silently saying short goodbyes to the house elfs. They stopped in front of the common room.  
  
"I believe you still owe me a kiss."  
  
He leaned in. And this time no one had interrupted them. Their lips touched. Thousands of emotions began showing all at the same time. Then suddenly Lily broke off.  
  
'I.I don't." She took off. James was staring after her unable to move with shock. Then he snapped out and realized that he had woken up to late. He turned around to see the doors to girls' dorms shut. He was confused and depressed. Why did I have to that? It was going so well and I had to screw things up didn't I? - He thought - How could I? I can't even control myself!!!! He was pissed at himself. He started walking up the boys dorms unconsciously. Then in the middle of them he turned back and stormed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Girls  
  
When Lily came back the girls were waiting for her to tell them what exactly happened. Lily stormed in, threw herself onto her four poster bed and shut her curtains. She turned and tossed. The girls were trying to get something out of her but she would just ignore them. Finally the girls gave up and Lily spend a night tossing and turning trying to get some decent sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~In the morning  
  
"Lily wake up!"  
  
"Come on or you gone miss breakfast" Lily stumbled out of her bed. She collected her uniform parts from around the room and went to the bathroom with not even a hi to the girls.  
  
When she walked out the girls were sitting on Ela's bed which was the nearest to the bathroom.  
  
"Lily." Arabella started.  
  
"Guys let's just go for breakfast ok?" Ela and Arabella looked at each other.  
  
"Sure" Ela said merrily. All the three of them walked to the Great Hall. Lily cheered up a bit and listened carefully to the gossip that they heard from Laura about Sirius wanting to ask Alicia to marry him.  
  
"I don't think that's true. He his so . in mature. I just can't imagine him marring some one so mature as that Alicia girl."  
  
"Maybe you are right but he is with her for more then two weeks now!"  
  
"Maybe he matured." The girls laughed of the idea of Sirius maturing.  
  
"Morning Lily flower!" Sirius said happily.  
  
"Morning" Ela said with Ara echoing her.  
  
"What's with the mood?"  
  
"I heard something that really pleased me"  
  
"Really?" Lily started listening to him.  
  
"Yup, I heard that Lily her has been a very naughty girl."  
  
"Really?" Ela and Ara just smiled knowingly.  
  
"I heard that Lily here kissed our Prongs." Lily chocked on her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Congrats Lils, you should have told us!!!" Lily's small smile that she had, had just crept out of her face.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Why he Nelvick saw you two?"  
  
"Nelvick?"  
  
"Yeah, the portrait in the common room." He said as it was the most obvious thing in the world  
  
"Ahh., I should get going now. I will see ya in the evening k?"  
  
"Sure Lils." Lily walked of. She decided to go to the room of Requirement. Right now she was walking up the stairs deep in thought. They she bumped into some one.  
  
"Ohh, sorry I did see you there." She said kindly to the scared first year.  
  
"Lily?" Someone called her fro the back as the first year run off. She turned 180 to face a person she would rather not talk to now.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I don't think there is anything that we could talk about" She said sternly and began walking away.  
  
"Lily, no we need to talk" He grabbed he hand and turned her around. "What's going on Lily? You've been ignoring me long enough."  
  
"James leave me alone."  
  
"I can't leave you like that."  
  
"You can and you will." Lily shrugged off his hand and quickly walked out.  
  
"Lily!!" He run after her. She tried to run but with his Quidditch training he caught up with her in no time.  
  
"Just listen for once and don't run away"  
  
"I don't have time now, maybe later"  
  
"Just listen."  
  
"Not now James." Her voice was soft and kind, her hand landed on his shoulder. James melted away. She walked out slowly. He watched her walk away from him. He shrugged of his thoughts and came back to reality. He decided to go and talk to Remus. Maybe he will help him.  
  
`````````````````````````In the evening  
  
"Hey Ara can you help me bring the food up!"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I want to go to!!!" Ela was acting like a child.  
  
"Ok come on girls to the kitchens" Lily pointed her hand towards the common room exit. All of them laughed. They began skipping to the fruit bowl painting. When they reached it Lily tickled the peach. It began shrinking. Ela and Ara let out a gasp. The doors were now reviled. They walked in and grabbed as much food as they could.  
  
"Would you like some Butterbeers or fire whiskey miss?" Dun asked Ela  
  
"Sure!" Ara and Lily looked her shocked. Ela shrugged her shoulders and took the bottles from the house elf. The girls were still quite shocked but nerveless took everything that they could carry and went back to their dorms. They put their food and drinks on the floor. Shortly Ela run off and came back with a CD player. They put on Sean Paul CD and started dancing. In about 20 minutes more and more girls came by. Now there were about 10 of then. Ela, Ara, Lily, Laura, Tony, Sasha, Dana, Dhriti, Megan and Tania.  
  
After few hours most of the girls were dizzy or just plainly drunk. The only sober girl in this whole group was Arabella who they gave in. She came up with an idea of playing truth and dare. All the girls settle in a circle which was pretty hard considering all of them were drunk. The tripped over each other while giggling stupidly. Lily turned to Laura.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth" She giggled  
  
"Which one of the marauders would you go out with?" She giggled even louder.  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"Lily truth or dare?" Ela asked her.  
  
"It isn't your turn Ela!" Laura said pouting like a small child.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Dare" Lily said swinging her fire whiskey bottle in her hand.  
  
"Go and snog James Potter for 7 minutes"  
  
"Ok" She tired to stand up but she couldn't control her balance and went down with a thud. She regained her balance and went through the door, closely followed by the rest of the girls. She stumbled down to the common room getting many quizzical looks shooting at her. She looked around few times not even noticing James who was sitting just in front of her. Then she spotted him after the long search and walked slowly, trying not to loose her balance, then she closed in but lost her balance once more.  
  
~~~~~~~James' view  
  
Lily walked shakily down the stairs. And looked around looking for something.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Sirius mouthed to James. James shrugged his shoulders. Then the both of them noticed the fire whiskey bottle in her hand. Suddenly she lost her balance, James caught. He picked her put and tried to carry her. She put her hand around his neck and stared to kiss him. He was so shocked he nearly dropped her. Remus looked at him with a quizzical look and Sirius being himself gave him the go-for-it look. James shook his head and tried to get Lily off him. He never thought he would do that, but then if he would just go for it now it would destroy everything. By not doing anything, it was really hard to control himself, he could gain her trust when she was not drunk.  
  
He decided to carry her to the hospital wing but half way through he decided against it. Lily was asleep. And besides he would get her in trouble for getting drunk. He brought her back to the deserted common room. The rest of the girls were nowhere to be found. He carried her to his dorms. He laid her softly on his bed. He conjured a blanket and a pillow and went to the common room to get some sleep. He lay on the couch thinking of hoe Lily was effecting him an about her kisses. God she is one hard girl to resist! - He thought  
  
AN: Long time no see huh? Well I decided to end it here. It was kind of different from the other chapters. I had pretty much to do. The teachers just seem to be meaner and meaner every day. I had three projects and science fair (I don't know if you count it as a project) at the same time. I hope you like it. R&R angel-lilly 


	17. 16the orginal ending skip if you want

AN: Hello everyone. It has been quite long since my up date, I know. By the way I am kind of stuck so if you have any ideas shoot! Thanks to all reviewers. R&R  
  
M*andy, luvin yah - Thanks  
  
HarryFreak4Ever - Thanks  
  
Tanya J Potter - Thanks  
  
marauderbabe289 - Thank you. I will read my previous chapters and try to fix her a bit. She became a like two personalities now. You were right she was cooler at the beginning. I will try to change it. Ok well Thanks a lot. You've been a great help.  
  
Chapter 16 - The sweetest thing.  
  
The morning sun peered through the window curtains, Lily woke up with her head pounding. It was splitting in half. She looked around and shocked herself by being in a room she didn't recognize. She opened the curtains wider to peer outside the bed. She looked around. Everything was pretty much in a mess. Dress robed of every kind could be found on the floor with many pairs of boxers.  
  
"Hey Lily did you sleep well?" Sirius asked with a cheeky grin on his face. Lily was confused. She didn't remember any of the things she did yesterday.  
  
"Hmm., what do you want me to answer?" She said. She wanted to get as much from him as possible.  
  
"Flirting with me huh? Well I am sure James won't like that."  
  
"But he is not here is he?"  
  
"Nope but Remus is." Lily couldn't think for an answer to that so she just stayed quiet.  
  
"Lily just go down to the common room James is waiting for you there." Remus said turning in her direction. Lily looked around and then went out of the boy's dorms straight into the common room.  
  
"Morning Lils."  
  
"Good morning James"  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"How did I end up in boy's dorms in your bed yesterday?"  
  
"I took you there." Lily just realized what might have happened. She was shocked. She started calming herself down a bit not to panic.  
  
"And why was that?"  
  
"Lils your were so drunk you couldn't even walk properly. We did not want McGonagall to find you so I took you up stairs to the boy's dorms since I couldn't go up the girl's one."  
  
"And you expect me to believe that?"  
  
"How else would you end up there?"  
  
"I have no idea but since I was drunk and with your state of mind I can never be sure if something happened." Lily screamed. It was early in the morning but few people already were in the common room or just passing to get to the Great Hall for break fast.  
  
"Lily I haven't done anything that would hurt you and you know that" Lily was speechless for a moment.  
  
"Well judging by what I saw yesterday," a boy in year five spoke up. "It was pretty much other way. You were all over him and he didn't even react although I am sure he wouldn't mind any other time."  
  
Lily looked at the fifth year then she looked at James. Could she believe them or are they just playing a stupid mind game? Just then Arabella came down the stairs.  
  
"Morning Lily."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"So I heard you had a eventful night yesterday huh?!"  
  
"What? I didn't do anything."  
  
"Well by what I remember beside those fire whiskeys you took was that you were throwing yourself at this poor boy here so much that his pant wouldn't hold" She giggled out loud. Lily was in horror. She didn't know what to think. She was used to believe Ara but then this.. It wasn't some thing you would believe like that. The she looked at James who was in deep carmison.  
  
"James what really happened?"  
  
"I. You were really drunk Lily" He started "You were so drunk that."  
  
"You were throwing herself on him like a wild animal." That fifth year said.  
  
"I know that part already what happened next?"  
  
"We decided to take you to Mr. Darvick but then the teachers would find out so we took you back to the common room. Since none of us were girls we couldn't take you up there, so I took you and brought you to my bed and I slept on the couch." James finished feeling relived. Lily looked at Ara who was nodding fanatically.  
  
"Hey, Evans you want some hand-over potion?" Sirius' voice went from up the boy's dorm.  
  
"Sure I will be right there." She run up to the dorms were Sirius opened the doors for her. He had a glass filled with a purplish potion in it.  
  
"Drink it all, it will help you in no time."  
  
```````````````Later that day  
  
"Lily!?"  
  
"Yeah" she answered turning to the voice.  
  
"Can you help me with my charms homework?" James had his puppy dog eyes and an innocent smile on. Lily signed.  
  
"Alright. Where do you want to study?"  
  
"The room of requirement." She raised her eyes brow. This room was wildly used for make-out sessions, but she agreed any way.  
  
"Fine I will see you at six"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The room of requirement six o'clock.  
  
Lily was pacing all around the room. It was six and he wasn't there. She was nervous and worried. Suddenly a pair of muscular arms encircled her waist and pulled her back.  
  
"James?" No answer.  
  
"James is that you?"  
  
"Shh., I want to show you something" He blind folded her and she didn't even try to protest. They were walking up the stairs. Then a breeze of chilly air swept across where they were standing. He took the blind fold off Lily's face. They were now in the astronomy tower. Lily looked around.  
  
"What is it that you want to show me?"  
  
"Just look out of the window and wait for a while." She did as she was told. Then fireworks lighten up the sky. They were spelling something out. Then she saw what they say she gasped. She looked at James then threw herself on him.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"I have no idea." Then she kissed him deeply.  
  
"I will take this as a yes them Lily my girlfriend."  
  
AN this is when all of it is ending. I do not feel connected to the story as much as I did back then when I started it. It has grown apart. My characters changed in a way that I hated them. For those who like what I write even though this is the worst piece of shit I ever wrote I am starting to write on fictionpress. It is much easier because you don't need to stick to a book. It lets the water flow. It has a wider variety of ways and subjects you can write on. You don't have to stick to a book (I am repeating myself am I not?). You can write about whatever you want even politics if that is your interest. My name there is the punk girl on fictionpress. My next story won't be as "romantic" as now much less action (in romantic sense) and more action (as in fighting adventure etc.). I welcome you all to join me there as I must end now. I hope this story is not just another story on the line but something more to you and to me.  
  
As I said I must go now. Say your prayers children and go to sleep.  
  
Angel-lilly, The punk girl 


	18. 17 the continuation

AN: Hello everyone. It has been quite long since my up date, I know. By the way I am kind of stuck so if you have any ideas shoot! Thanks to all reviewers. R&R  
  
M*andy, luvin yah - Thanks  
  
HarryFreak4Ever – Thanks  
  
Tanya J Potter – Thanks  
  
marauderbabe289 – Thank you. I will read my previous chapters and try to fix her a bit. She became a like two personalities now. You were right she was cooler at the beginning. I will try to change it. Ok well Thanks a lot. You've been a great help.  
  
Chapter 16 – The sweetest thing.  
  
The morning sun peered through the window curtains, Lily woke up with her head pounding. It was splitting in half. She looked around and shocked herself by being in a room she didn't recognize. She opened the curtains wider to peer outside the bed. She looked around. Everything was pretty much in a mess. Dress robed of every kind could be found on the floor with many pairs of boxers.  
  
"Hey Lily did you sleep well?" Sirius asked with a cheeky grin on his face. Lily was confused. She didn't remember any of the things she did yesterday.  
  
"Hmm..., what do you want me to answer?" She said. She wanted to get as much from him as possible.  
  
"Flirting with me huh? Well I am sure James won't like that."  
  
"But he is not here is he?"  
  
"Nope but Remus is." Lily couldn't think for an answer to that so she just stayed quiet.  
  
"Lily just go down to the common room James is waiting for you there." Remus said turning in her direction. Lily looked around and then went out of the boy's dorms straight into the common room.  
  
"Morning Lils."  
  
"Good morning James"  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"How did I end up in boy's dorms in your bed yesterday?"  
  
"I took you there." Lily just realized what might have happened. She was shocked. She started calming herself down a bit not to panic.  
  
"And why was that?"  
  
"Lils your were so drunk you couldn't even walk properly. We did not want McGonagall to find you so I took you up stairs to the boy's dorms since I couldn't go up the girl's one."  
  
"And you expect me to believe that?"  
  
"How else would you end up there?"  
  
"I have no idea but since I was drunk and with your state of mind I can never be sure if something happened." Lily screamed. It was early in the morning but few people already were in the common room or just passing to get to the Great Hall for break fast.  
  
"Lily I haven't done anything that would hurt you and you know that" Lily was speechless for a moment.  
  
"Well judging by what I saw yesterday," a boy in year five spoke up. "It was pretty much other way. You were all over him and he didn't even react although I am sure he wouldn't mind any other time."  
  
Lily looked at the fifth year then she looked at James. Could she believe them or are they just playing a stupid mind game? Just then Arabella came down the stairs.  
  
"Morning Lily."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"So I heard you had a eventful night yesterday huh?!"  
  
"What? I didn't do anything."  
  
"Well by what I remember beside those fire whiskeys you took was that you were throwing yourself at this poor boy here so much that his pant wouldn't hold" She giggled out loud. Lily was in horror. She didn't know what to think. She was used to believe Ara but then this.... It wasn't some thing you would believe like that. The she looked at James who was in deep carmison.  
  
"James what really happened?"  
  
"I... You were really drunk Lily" He started "You were so drunk that..."  
  
"You were throwing herself on him like a wild animal." That fifth year said.  
  
"I know that part already what happened next?"  
  
"We decided to take you to Mr. Darvick but then the teachers would find out so we took you back to the common room. Since none of us were girls we couldn't take you up there, so I took you and brought you to my bed and I slept on the couch." James finished feeling relived. Lily looked at Ara who was nodding fanatically.  
  
"Hey, Evans you want some hand-over potion?" Sirius' voice went from up the boy's dorm.  
  
"Sure I will be right there." She run up to the dorms were Sirius opened the doors for her. He had a glass filled with a purplish potion in it.  
  
"Drink it all, it will help you in no time."  
  
```````````````Later that day  
  
"Lily!?"  
  
"Yeah" she answered turning to the voice.  
  
"Can you help me with my charms homework?" James had his puppy dog eyes and an innocent smile on. Lily signed.  
  
"Alright... Where do you want to study?"  
  
"The room of requirement." She raised her eyes brow. This room was wildly used for make-out sessions, but she agreed any way.  
  
"Fine I will see you at six"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The room of requirement six o'clock.  
  
Lily was pacing all around the room. It was six and he wasn't there. She was nervous and worried. Suddenly a pair of muscular arms encircled her waist and pulled her back.  
  
"James?" No answer.  
  
"James is that you?"  
  
"Shh..., I want to show you something" He blind folded her and she didn't even try to protest. They were walking up the stairs. Then a breeze of chilly air swept across where they were standing. He took the blind fold off Lily's face. They were now in the astronomy tower. Lily looked around.  
  
"What is it that you want to show me?"  
  
"Look at the moon." He said "Wow" Was all Lily could say. The moon was shinning brightly at them but that was not the point of it, what was so amazing was that it reflected florescent purple rays onto them. "This... this sis amazing"  
  
"That's why I wanted to show it to you"  
  
"How does it become like that?"  
  
"It is a actual shadow covering the half-moon. It happens only once a year." They were both quiet for a minute, then Lily turned to face James.  
  
"James, about that nigh..." But he stopped her from saying anything.  
  
"Just enjoy the sight for a moment with out any worries" She studies him closely.  
  
"James do you even have any problems with charms?"  
  
"Actually I don't, well at least not today but I could no resist showing you this,... I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry for what? Bringing me here? Well this is the most beautiful thing I ever saw and I am not gone make you feel sorry of showing it to me!" Her voice rose up a tone. James just nodded defensively. Lily glanced at her wrist watch.  
  
"Sorry but I got to go since you have no problems with charms ..."  
  
"I do! I do have a huge problems with charms I ... I can't even levitate a feather. You have to help me with that!" Lily looked at him sternly.  
  
"James you levitated Servus Snape up high into the air and you are telling me you can't levitate a feather?" James smiled sheepishly and then changed tactics.  
  
"Please stay." He said softly.  
  
"James this will only complicated things. Why don't we just be friends?"  
  
"Lily... I like you a lot ok and I don't think I can be just friends with you"  
  
"James ..."  
  
"Lily cut the shit ok," His anger was rising up with ever second. "You practically told me that you like me and then I like you obviously then why can't we for once agree on something that will be good for both of us?" His voice was slightly risen and Lily was taken aback by his burst.  
  
"I never said that"  
  
"What about at the detention?"  
  
"That was a mistake I should not have done ok" Her anger was rising too and it was rising fast. James realized it and started speaking more in a soft and calm way to her  
  
"Well ok, let's be just friends" She looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You welcome, I think it is time we get back to our dorms."  
  
"Right... I will see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Night"  
  
"Night Potter"  
  
AN hey this is a continuation. I know many people (including me) were disappointed at the last chapter so I decided to continue that story. Well ENJOY R&R 


	19. 18 what's the worst that can happen?

Hey everyone. Long time no see huh?! Yeah well been kind of busy. So this next chapter is not gone be as long as the previous ones because I am tiered but I hope you will enjoy it never less. (  
  
And thanks to the reviewers!. You are all welcome to review!!!  
  
harryhermgo – Hey. Your are making my ego bigger then New York!!! Thanks  
  
jenn- as you requested – your continuation.  
  
Now for those people who reviewed chapter 17 and did not get listed I am really sorry and I am doing it now. (plus leave your email to me so then I can talk to you and get to know you ;) )  
  
Godzlittlegurl – Well as i said disappointed. I was too. So now I will try to keep this story from falling down again.  
  
The all mighty and powerful*M – Thanks, thanks, thanks. *bows*  
  
Chapter 18: What's the worst that can happen?  
  
Lily stretched her arms out. It was early in the morning and the sun just raised above the Quidditch pitch. Lily went over to Ara's four poster bed and leaned over gently tugging Ara so she would wake up.  
  
"Hey wake up"  
  
"Five more minutes mom..."  
  
"Ohh come on Ara or I will pure freezing cold water on you"  
  
"You wouldn't!" Said Ara while standing up.  
  
"Well it doesn't look like I have to" Lily answered brightly. Then she took different parts of her clothing and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
~~~~~~To James  
  
"And she was like let's just be friends –" There was a loud scowl from Sirius who was standing right beside James. Remus was walking behind them with a nose in his book. They were heading towards the Great Hall.  
  
"What?" Remus studied James patiently before answering.  
  
"It's bad mate"  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Well let's just say-"But Remus was cut of by Sirius.  
  
"The worst thing that can happen to a guy."  
  
"Yeah, that's for breaking the news gently to James" Remus mumbled to himself.  
  
"THAT BAD??"  
  
"Well it could be worst..."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Well she could marry Snape and ask you, to be his best man"  
  
"Ok well that's highly impossible," James looked at Sirius who had disbelieve written on his forehead "even more then she ever liking me more then a friend."  
  
"I don't know. I mean honestly she pretty much is on ok terms with him"  
  
"She does spend time with him on the prefect meetings"  
  
"But guys its,... it's Snape! Besides I am on good terms with her now."  
  
"For how long? An hour?"  
  
"Nah... I will give it 20 minutes"  
  
"It's a bet"  
  
"It's a bet" Both Remus and Sirius shook hands.  
  
"Guys you are supposed to be helping me not betting over me!"  
  
"Sorry" Both of them looked at James sheepishly. The reached the Great Hall and sat down at there usual place near the entrance. It served them as many functions. It was easy to escape from. You could watch everyone in the Great Hall. Etc.  
  
"Well you better..." He did not finish because Lily came storming in with Ara just after her. "Hey Lily wane sit with us?" Lily turned around on her heel which caused Ara to walk straight into her. There was quite a loud yelp and a series of sorrys from Lily. The Ara lifted her head up and said.  
  
"Sure we want to sit with you guys." And she walk over to them leaving Lily thunder struck in the middle of the Great Hall. Then she slowly walked over to their table, sending Ara an Arvada Kevadra look. Ara just smiled. Lily sat next to James, but it was mainly because she had no other place to sit in. Every other chair was taken.  
  
Ara and Sirius began flirting which didn't even bother Lily, well at least she tried not to show it. Remus was reading quietly and James seemed to be very interested in his plate. Peter wasn't there. It did not mind Lily. If had came she would have to sit next to him and she preferred sitting next to James then next to that ratty looking boy.  
  
"So James planning some prank or other?" She tried to strike up a conversation. James kept quiet. Then suddenly Remus spoke softly.  
  
"James if you are not going to talk then nothing will ever happen." James seemed to be processing Remus' words as he was biting his half eaten sausage. Then Remus stood up, every eye was following him, and sat down next to Lily.  
  
"So Lily how was Arthmacy yesterday?"  
  
"I sure was boring. I never thought that Arthmacy could be that boring. I mean Professor Vector is just like Professor Bins, well with the exception of the height." Both of them laughed merrily at that remark. James looked at Remus and then at Lily, then again concentrated at his plate.  
  
"Yeah well I thought that most of the girls find him quite hot."  
  
"What?! No he is disgusting. Come on." Remus looked at her critically. "Ok fine he has a nice body but a nice body with such a boring mind I mean really." Then there was quite a loud cough behind them.  
  
"Lily could I speak to you?" James' ears perked up at a sound of a male voice behind him.  
  
"Sure Tom" She said but didn't make any sign of moving James noted with happiness. At least he could hear what Tom has to say with out spying on him.  
  
"In private at least" James' head rose up quickly. He sensed trouble. He and Remus looked at each other. Even Sirius' head went from Ara's. And Ara shot a white hot glare at Tom. Lily was turning red and stirred uncomfortably. Tom's eyes were piercing through her.  
  
"Errr... sure" She stirred uncomfortably and stood up. But James caught her arm. He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to you know." She shifted her gaze and replied softly.  
  
"I know, James" It was the first time Lily called James well James in stead Potter or Pothead or something like that. She shook his hand off and walked over to Tom.  
  
"Coming?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Shit" Cursed James when Lily was out of the hearing range.  
  
"James," Sirius said. "JAMES!"  
  
"Huh?!" He snapped his head towards them.  
  
"It is not that bad."  
  
"Yeah... right. I will be in the dorms"  
  
"James..." Ara began but James just waved her off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ To Lily  
  
"I was wondering would do you like to go with me for a walk around the lake?" He had said it with such confidence that it shocked Lily. Tom didn't even wait for her just grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him towards the Hogwards school grounds.  
  
"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to!" Lily shouted in outrage.  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"Yeah but you did not even wait for my answer!"  
  
"Well why should I. I knew you would say yes (such drama ( )"  
  
"No you did not know that!"  
  
"Yes I did. Stop shouting Lily it is quite embarrassing when your new girlfriend makes a scene, besides if not I who would ever ask such as creature like you." He said it so calmly and that was go Lily so mad.  
  
"I CAN GET OTHER ... PEOPLE TO GO OUT WITH ME!!! HAS IT EVER CAME TO YOUR MIND THAT I JUST SIMPLY DON'T WANT A BOYFRIEND"  
  
"Why on earth wouldn't you want a boyfriend like me?"  
  
"Fine I will show you." She said through her teeth. She run into the great Hall. The first person at her sight was Remus. She run to him.  
  
"Remus will you go out with me?" He was shocked at first but then shook out of it.  
  
"Sorry Lils I don't think it is fair to Prongs." She just nodded and run to the table Ara and her were sitting a while ago.  
  
"Hey Potter," James turned around quickly. He seriously hoped Lily was not mad at him. They were going on great for an hour already. "You waned go out?" James was really shocked. He had fallen of his chair which caused Sirius and Ara explode in laughter but Lily had just a tiny smile at the corners of her mouth. It was obvious that she was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Sure Lils" He said standing up.  
  
"Thanks, let's go."  
  
"Now?" She did not answer. She pulled him towards her and put his arm around her. They walked out of the Great Hall in an embrace which shocked everyone (including James) and Lily looked at Tom in triumph. When Tom stalked off madly Lily let go o James' hand (much to his dismay) and turned to face him.  
  
"Thanks James."  
  
"Lily...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's going on?" She laughed merrily.  
  
"I am sorry but Tom was getting on my nerves"  
  
"It's ok Lils. I quite enjoyed having you in my arms" He smiled playfully. To answer that Lily smacked him playfully on the arm. Neither of then noticed when they started holding hands.  
  
AN sorry I was being really lazy with this story but I can't help it. Anyway I hope you like it ( ENJOY R&R 


	20. 19 Does he really?

AN I know I know long time no see but I am really lazy besides my exams are starting so well tough luck people (  
  
Hprincess – I am writing it finally. I hope it makes you happy!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Hey Lils!" Lily spun around. She had a towel on her hair since she just went out of the shower. Ara as standing fully clothed right in front of her. She nodded in response.  
  
"Tom is waiting for you downstairs"  
  
"Tom? What is he doing here?"  
  
"I think Dana let him in"  
  
"Can you tell him I don't want to see him?"  
  
"I did that already," Lily looked at her with thanks "But he wouldn't listen to me!"  
  
"Crap"  
  
"I know, but we can always..." She trailed off in a quieter voice.  
  
"We can what?"  
  
"ahh never mind you will never agree to it anyways"  
  
"Just tell me"  
  
"Wecangetjamestodoit" Ara mumbled quickly not looking at Lily.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We can get James to do it for us" Her eyes didn't leave the floor. Lily studied her friend for a moment.  
  
"No we can't. It would be really unfair"  
  
"But I am sure he won't mind. He will do anything to get into your good graces" Both of them giggled a bit then Lily turned serious again.  
  
"So what do you want to do about that prick?"  
  
"Leave him there?"  
  
"Hey! How come I never came up with that" Both of them started laughing merrily but suddenly someone burst through the door closely followed but few others. Lily and Ara were stuck to the ground for a minute or two but soon became aware of the shouts coming form Tom who burst into their dormitory. Few others who were holding him back were of course James and Sirius followed by squeaking Wormtail and moony who was just standing there looking amused.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked quietly. Although Tom's shouts were much louder then her voice James and Sirius heard her.  
  
"This prick here was trying to get here so we decided to make it a bit harder for him to do that"  
  
"Oh." Came Lily's answer which was what she thought the most pathetic thing she ever said.  
  
"Well it wasn't like it helped" Came Ara's voice from behind. Gosh, why don't I ever think of something like that instead of oh - Lily thought.  
  
"Well at least we tried" James answered with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Do you want him out of here?" James again spoke but this time his gaze was on Lily.  
  
"Yup we can do whatever you want, all you have to do is just ask" Said Sirius humorously to both the girls.  
  
"Really Sirius? Ara said with a flirtatious grin on her face. Sirius nearly dropped Tom who was still shouting his heart out at Lily. Right at that moment Lily became annoyed by him and threw a silencing charm on him to shut him up.  
  
"Better"  
  
"So Arabella would you like to accompany me round the lake?"  
  
"Why not?" She said more as a statement then a question.  
  
"You...,"" he cleared his throat and spoke again "you sure?" Arabella laughed at him.  
  
"Sirius do you honestly believe I would go with you round the lake?"  
  
"Well, yeah why not?" HE was getting defensive.  
  
"Maybe in your dreams."  
  
"What's..." Sirius started but Remus cut them off  
  
"Cut it out you two and James can you help me bring that guy down as I can see Sirius is much to preoccupied with a certain lady here." James looked at Lily who was looking at Tom unaware of the conversations around her. Yom was still shouting.  
  
"I don't think he noticed that he has a silencing charm on him." So maybe she was listening after all.  
  
"Ok," James through a last glance at Lily and levitated Tom off the floor and lead him out the door making sure he banged on the frame. Then Tom seemed to realize that he was being levitated and silenced and started kicking and shouting (well, nothing could be heard anyways).  
  
"Ohh, look the guy has awoken" Everyone laughed then again when James banged his heard on the door frame.  
  
"James, stop you could injure him" Lily said between laughs.  
  
"Ok, ok"  
  
"Team let's get out of here she is eating me raw" Sirius said. He and Ara started fighting again.  
  
"See you on lunch girls!" Remus said while walking out. James murmured a quiet bye and Sirius run off with books trying to cut his head off.  
  
"Weird" exclaimed Ara.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You ok?" Lily looked out of the window.  
  
"I wonder how did they came up here."  
  
"No idea"  
  
"Well , I am not shocked" Ara turned to Lily.  
  
"Well, you heard the stories didn't you?"  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"The ones with The famous Marauders and girls."  
  
"Yeah, but Lily?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I am sure they don't do it anymore"  
  
"Judging by Sirius I am pretty sure the do"  
  
"But Sirius and James are different"  
  
"How said anything about James?" Lily asked while Ara smirked and walked out of the dorms.  
  
AN Finished short but I will post another one soon. I promise and I am a women of my word. 


	21. 20 Things might get changed

Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated for months (that's an understatement huh?!), but I am updating now and I will try to make this much better for you guys ok? Good everyone ENJOY and well let's get this done  
  
First I would like to thank to all my reviewers (I will call out just the most recent ones ok): sss Pink Garfield Flamer- words of encouragement like hell mitchu (choxdustyahoo.com) Anti-Christ of Criticism hprincess   
  
Let's get it started:  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"James wait up!!!" James turned on his heel, towards Lily. He raised his eyebrow in question and with out making any sound, although there was a small smile that he tried to keep from coming, he turned.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you about what happened yesterday. I just wanted to make it clear that,... that I really do appreciate what you and your friends did" Then she did something totally unexpected. She kissed him. Not on the lips, but then again who is complaining. James sure wasn't. Now, he couldn't keep the smile from his face.  
  
Lily was standing there, not quite sure what to do or what to expect.  
  
"Emm... I ... I have to go, so see you later" And she walked away. James so dazzled that didn't notice that she walked away until she was actually gone from her spot.  
  
"Hey," He shouted to her and then swallowed his gathering saliva and carried on "I am in the same class, so you wanne walk together?" Lily stopped in her tracks and looked around.  
  
"Sure" James run up to her, took her books and they went to their next lesson.  
  
Their next lesson, strangely, happened to be history of magic. James sat just behind Lily and she usually found that really annoying and repulsive, but now she found it a bit distracting and quite enjoyable.  
  
As soon as the professor walked or rather passed through the black board the boring lesson began.  
  
"Today, we will begin on a new chapter. Also about goblin rebellions, but this time we will concentrate on their tactics, or rather the lack of them, and on the prevention on the wizard side. So, in 1604 one great goblin rose above all to tell them all that they were discriminated,..." The professor carried on in a dull voice.  
  
Suddenly somewhere between coping the notes and reading the note that Ara had send her, Lily spun around. The cause of this was the door opening and Sirius and the Alicia girl walking towards their sits. The teacher, unaffected, was continuing on his great long story on how the generals had prevented on of the would be most threatening wars to all.  
  
Sirius and Alicia sat down on their usual sits and even bothered to open their books. Both of them were almost unnaturally happy. Lily looked at them a few times, but the dismissed every thought that came up on that explaining it with the fact that they were having a huge make out session just before the lesson.  
  
Lily was walking out of their fist lesson, feeling quite blue, when James approached her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well seeing as the next class we also have together we could just walk there while I would entertain you with my lovely speech." It was much more of a question then a statement.  
  
"Sure James. But what is so important that you want to talk tome about?  
  
"Well, there is the Hogsmade trip ..."  
  
"James!" Lily cut him off. "I though I made it clear that I wanted to be friends and just friends. Well I will repeat it again and again if you need to understand it."  
  
"No, no Lily. No need really. I though of it as more of a friends hung out," Lily looked at him with suspicion in her eyes  
  
"Sirius and Remus are going to be there."  
  
Lily eyed him for a moment and then answered.  
  
"Well great. I will bring Ara and we can do something fun, something crazy, something totally new to everyone." James nodded in response.  
  
"Sure but what like?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you choose you seem to be very good at weird things." James grinned sheepishly looking at her with squinted eyes.  
  
"Remus is the one actually making the stuff up. I am just his worker who does all the dirty work of setting the times and stuff right."  
  
"Really?" James nodded again.  
  
"I always thought it was either you or Sirius"  
  
"Well you now, we take all the blame and fame from it."  
  
"Yup you do" They walked up the left corridor in easy silence.  
  
"So tomorrow at 13?"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
"OK see ya tomorrow"  
  
"See ya" James skipped down the row of desks and positioned himself comfortably so he could watch Lily and make notes at the same time.  
  
The lesson rolled slowly by and everyone was begging to get tired. Even when it was Ms. Mcgonagall teaching them the stuff the really need to know. The atmosphere was really dull and boring. Lily had nothing betted to do then think about what is James going to set up.  
  
"Hey Lily!" Lily spun toward the calling of a male voice. It was Tom again. She hoped it was nothing serious because when she looked around James was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey Tom, how are you?"  
  
"Great just great and seeing you even made this day brighter." She though she would almost throw up. He did not even notice that her smile was whole fake.  
  
Lily went quiet not quite sure what to do. And because of that an award silence came up.  
  
"Well I was wondering about the next..."  
  
Suddenly a pair of strong arms went around her torso.  
  
"Hey honey. I was looking all over for you, I even asked Ara where were you, but she wasn't much help. Ohh hello Tom how are ya? I heard you got Maggie pretty bad yesterday huh?!"  
  
James saved her right on time. She only hope they wouldn't need to show any more affection the name calling. But this is gone be hard – she though.  
  
"Hey honey, Tom here wanted to ask you about the next Hogsmade trip. You know. I didn't get to tell him, but unfortunately..."  
  
"Unfortunately we are spending a nice quiet evening alone together at Mdm.'s right honey?"  
  
"Err... right, sure" Lily turned to stunned Tom "Sorry Tom but we do not really have time for the next Hogsmade trip."  
  
"A bit of things might get changed though" James answered looking Lily in the eye.  
  
"We will see about that" Lily said looking him in the eye.  
  
"Err... guys sorry, but I got to go. You know lessons. Yeah well. See ya"  
  
When Tom was not longer in sight Lily turned to James.  
  
"Thanks" She took a deep breath and started to speak but then James stopped her.  
  
"Let's get to the lessons then, shell we?" He said opening the doors for Lily. And she with out a word walked out through the open doors.  
  
So how do you like it????? I hope you do. I am looking forward to your reviews and such. (  
  
Olga 


	22. 21 Goodnight

Hey, thanks to manny2003 and roxy-babe88. I knowall of you were complaining about the slowness of my chapter but i have been stuck so many times sometimes i think it is not worth the trouble you know.

Chapter 22

Lily was sitting in a big comfy armchair, looking out into the grounds. The sky was beautiful, there were millions of stars surrounding. She could make out the little dipper. The trees outside were swinging in the wind. It was a very drak night yet it was suprisingly safe. With her hot tea n her hands and book laying on the coffe table she forgot about everything and anything and drowned into the pool of the dark night.

"Lily...Lily! Wake up" Somebody was shaking her gently. She just goarned and turned over. "Lilllyyyy" She just turned over again. James shook her once more and since he did not the the reaction he wanted he piscked her up and carried her up to the girls dorms. Unfortunatly for him as well as for her, he totally forgot about the sliding stair cases... The both fell. The sleepy head wounded up on top of James. James cought the bigest force, Lily on him and well him meeting the floor. Then a nightmare happened, well ok not a nightmare but a very akward thing... Lily woke up...

"Hmmm" She looked around here seeing James benith her she jumped up in suprise. She quickly rose to her feet and spun around.

"What the hell is going around here?" James got up aslowly trying to think of a way to explain in a way she would believe him.

"James?" Her voice was a bit shaky... "What happenend?"

"Well...,"

"Well what James?" She was loosing it "I wind up under you and i don't even know why!"

"We fell..."

"We fell?" He walked to he and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't appear to notice.

"Lily please just let me talk, with out interuption ok?" She nodded.

"You were alseep i wanted to carry you up, but being as stupid as i am i forgot about the sliding stair case... and we fell. So just happened that you were on top of me I had nothing to do with it. I swear." Lily was quiet for a moment unsure of what to say. The she walked closed to him. Her head faces up looking him in the eye.

"You are not stupid James" He tries to say something but she silenced him with her hand. She picked him hand from her shoulder and let then hand down together.

"Goodnight" She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Suddenly she stopped. They were still holding hands. She a smile slowy spread on her face. She made a motion with her head. James even though he was watching her carefully did not understand what she was getting at.

She cleared her throat and thugged on his hand.

"You wanne go for a walk?" James stood still like a statue for a moment. In suprise.

"A walk at this hour?" He whispeared motioning towards the darkness bejond the window.

"Ohh come on it is not like you've never been out at this time!"

"I have, but..."

"But what James? Come on it is just a walk." She thugged on his hand again, but this time he let her lead.

The walked for a while. Ok, more then a while. Non of them realised hoe much time has passed. Then James stopped near a taspestry on the second floor. Lily looked at him in question. For that he just walked through the tapestry, his hand linked through hers staying in between. His head pooped out from the tapestry.

"Ohh come on Lily..." She had a small mental fight about going in there she had a bad feeling, but then she just went in.

It was a very simple room. It had a huge bookcase in front of the entrance, two bed on each side and a tiny little door in one of the corners. Its walls were suprisingly clean stone. And the floor wa carpeted in a nice shade of orange. It was simple ok but a person who was designing this room defenatly went for the comfort more then looks.

James turned to her and whispeared.

"Goodnight" He let go of her hand and walked to one of the beds. He loosened his cloak and climed into the bed. Lily was still standing in the middle of the room, unsure what to do.

"James.." She was cut off by the person she was talking to.

"Lily go to sleep , you will need it tomorow..." She looked at him amazed. Then turned and climed into the other bed.

"James?" A sleepy hmm came from the other side of the room. "Good night"

A/N i don't know about you but i think this is a good chapter R&R

Luelle


End file.
